


First impressions not always wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren works as a construction worker to make money for Mikasa's studies. But one day Mikasa takes an offer to move closer to her university into the city's rich quarter which is close to her workplace where she does her intern period.<br/>Eren's talented when it comes to architect but unlike Mikasa he didn't have a chance to learn what he really likes. <br/>Armin comes back from abroad and join the same company as Mikasa where they got the most bored and moody boss in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikasa's leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, actually this is first fanfic that i publish and i am excited and scared.  
> But also hope you'll read and like it. ^^

Eren tossed his bag onto his bed. He got enough. He wanted to shout and scream. Scream as loud as he can. But he couldn’t do it. He had responsibilities. He had a family. He had a family he had to take care of.

And he hated it.

He hated going to work early in the morning. He hated the tasteless cafe and the late evening when he walked down the street in dirty clothes, being stared at by rich people whom whispered about him as he passed by. He hated the night when he managed to get to home near the homeless men and the whores whom sold themselves just to have something to eat next day too.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower. He could feel the negative thoughts that made their way to his head cleared out by the freezing cold water he used every evening to save the hot water for Mikasa. When he finished, made his way to the little room that functioned as living room and bedroom. Mikasa was fast asleep on her books and notes. Eren gently touched her shoulder and then called her name. Mikasa’s body slightly moved before she woke up.

„Eren?” She asked still half asleep.

„Yeah. I’m home. You’re up late again.”

„I wanted to wait for you.”

„You should just go to sleep. You have to go to school tomorrow early in the morning.”

„Who says? You work like a madman.”

„No, I don’t. But you do. Even if you now that your university far...”

„Stop it. We talked about it. I’ll stay next to you.” Mikasa left no room for argument but Eren didn’t leave it at this now.

"Thanks. I’m really thankful that you’re here…”

„But?”

„But you really should move into Sina. You could focus more on your studies and you could sleep as much as you need it. Not only a few hours in a day. If you don’t want to move into dormitory, then just take Pixis’s offer and move to him. No, just listen me out once. He has a huge flat, he’d take you willingly without any payback. It looks like a win-win to me."

Mikasa knew Eren had a point and so did Eren.

„I promised Mother that I’ll take care of you.” She whispered her last reason.

„You know I can take care or myself. I’m a grown man if you hadn’t realize yet.”

„But you don’t act like one.”

„Don’t dodge the topic. You know that the only logical respond to Pixis’s offer is if you take it. Just think it over once again. I’m going to sleep now. Don’t be up too late. It’s already midnight.”

„You should worry about yourself.” Then she added softly. „Good night, Eren.”

„’Night!” Eren just waved before he was fast asleep. Mikasa looked him long then switched off the light.

 

Two weeks later Mikasa got in Sina and moved to Pixis. Eren couldn’t see her off, because he had to work all day. Mikasa watched the houses that she only saw before in the morning light, sleepy. At her foot there was her package which wasn’t really big. Only the most necessary things. She knew as good as Eren that Pixis will give her everything she would ever need. She sighed hard as she passed her university’s gate.

The time she got to her new home she already regretted her decision and pictures popped into her head about flaming houses and starving Eren. As she got down the bus she saw a brunette who waved at her direction. Mikasa looked left and right but unfortunately definitely she was the one this woman came for. So she just accepted her fate, and started to walk toward the strange one.

„Mikasa? Mikasa Yeager? Oh, I knew it from the first moment! I’m really happy to actually meet you. Yeah, you really have a nice face there, but you really should smile a little. Oh, how rude I am. My name is Hanji. Zoe Hanji. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Mikasa only managed a nod before Hanji pulled her to the passenger side and tossed her package behind. There was a pause in the talk when Hanji hummed along with the radio. Mikasa stared out and thought about Eren.

„So you move to Pixis.” Hanji started again, with the same enthusiasm. „It’ll be fun, you’ll see. But tell me, how do you know the old man? He didn’t want to say a word.”

„I see.” Was Mikasa’s only answer. The past was something they didn’t talk about. Not Mikasa, Eren, nor Pixis. It was something that they never wanted to hear again, let alone tell somebody who don’t know anything about the Yeager family.

„I see. So you’re a killjoy too.” Hanji pouted before she continued. „But never mind, I’ll definitely find out.”

„I doubt.” Mikasa said quietly and Hanji let it slip away as if she didn’t hear it.

„Oh, and here is an advice how to survive in that house. ’Cause Pixis really can do some hard party there. Never ever drink anything he gives you.”

„Thanks, but I never drink.” Mikasa said politely.

„Thought so. You’re a boring person.” Hanji said with a disappointed face.

„Hey, Hey, I got the girl!” Hanji shouted through the hall as soon as they stepped into the house.

„Whom I see here. If it isn’t Ms Yeager who at least took my offer.”

„It’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

„Why didn’t you bring Eren along?”

„You know him.” Mikasa glared at him but Pixis just laughed.

„I know, I know.” He lifted both his hands as if giving up.

„Why? Who is Eren? Why wouldn’t he move here? Who doesn’t want to move into this palace?” Hanji asked curiously, but didn’t get answer.

„Since you got here with Hanji I think I have to correct her, whatever she babble around. I’m not a maniac serial killer and I also don’t sacrifice virgin girls every full moon."

„Why not? Let’s try it!” Hanji shouted with a huge grin on her face.

„Don’t even listen to her. She’s insane.” Pixis said and at the same time, the huge entrance door opened. Mikasa glanced at the arriving people. First, a short man stepped into the hall with black bangs, undercut and the world’s hugest bag under his eyes. He frowned and didn’t even look around before greeted Pixis with a nod. After him, a short strawberry haired woman ran. Their clothes were pretty elegant and Mikasa was willing to bet that were also pretty expensive. ’Eren’d definitely hate them.’ She snorted and got a glare from the male.

„Pixis.”

„Ackerman.” Mikasa’s eyelids slightly winced. The Ackerman wasn’t a pretty popular second name and the fact that she shared her name with this grumpy didn’t make her any happier.

„We have to talk.”

„Thought so from your rush.”

„Always the business.” Hanji sighed dramatically. „You didn’t even greeted me.” She pouted before jumped into the grumpy’s neck. Not exactly jumped considering their height difference. It made Mikasa shocked and she had to laugh at the same time.

„Hey, douchebag, stop it, it’s creepy.”

„How mean.”

„So, what is it about?” Pixis turned to Ackerman and they left the hall, followed by the strawberry.

„I think it’s my duty now to show you the house.” Hanji sighed and then grabbed Mikasa’s hand and started to drag her all over the place. Hanji started to gibberish about everything and nothing, but what Mikasa could get out of the mid sentence ended things were the next: Pixis lives in the half of the house, the other part is for meetings and business. There’s also a lot of guests rooms, ’cause Pixis likes giving parties and most of the times the guests couldn’t even get on their foots, leave alone going home. Mikasa learned the Ackerman named Levi and he also lived here for a decade but seven ears ago moved for his own apartment. Erwin Smith – whom about she didn’t know a single thing, but sounded like someone important – lived in the neighborhood and come over often. Hanji also said something like:

„You’ll love him. Everybody likes Erwin. But… ohm… since you’re just like Levi, you surely need some time to trust him.”

„It’s not like I want to become friends with him.” Mikasa answered and Hanji burst out in laugh.

„You two really are just alike.” After a short pause she added. „It’s probably the Ackerman blood.” Mikasa groaned. She bet she had nothing in common with the shortie. And it also didn’t help when Hanji turned like a hurricane to ask her if she had a cute boy acquaintance, because Levi single right now. Mikasa shaked her head too fast, made Hanji become suspicious. But there was no way that she’ll let Eren meet this Levi guy in this lifetime.

After that she learned how Hanji got to know them and that she lives not that far away, so – unfortunately – she could come over sometimes if Mikasa got bored. She also typed her phone number to Mikasa’s mobile so they can chat about everything at night. Mikasa just hoped that she didn’t get to know her number at the same time so she can sleep at night, hanjiless.

Hours later she got back to her new room and started to pack out from her package. She felt as her back touched the soft blanket as she stared at ceiling. She grabbed her mobile and jumped when it started ringing in her hand. She slightly smiles when she recognized the calling ID.

„Hey.” She said.

„Hey, Mikasa. How are you doing?”

„Pretty good. Everything’s alright here.” Mikasa thought a little before she continued. „Pixis asked why don’t you move here to.”

„Why does he even ask?” Eren snorted.

„I answered quite similarly.” Mikasa chuckled.

„There’s no way, I’ll accept help twice from him.”

„I know, I know.”


	2. Work like a rich kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Eren's work and got to know Reiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^
> 
> So this is the second chap, and I'm thankful for the kudoses. It made me really happy. *-*  
> Please leave comment if you please, I'll be grateful. :)

"See, I'm absolutely alone." Eren thought as he stepped into he shower.

It's true that he was the one who told Mikasa to move to Pixis, but now he felt like he was left behind. After all, what comes next? Mikasa will finish her studies at university then she'll get her dream job. She'll have a boyfriend, who'll marry her and they'll have adorable, death glaring children. 

"I really am a disgrace" He whispered with his forehead against the tile. 

He dryed himself and wrapped a towel around his waist even though he knew Mikasa isn't there to complain. He looked up at the calendar. There were two more weeks at this work then he won't have a job. All these years always Mikasa was the one who took care of his work schedule and his money. 

"How the hell am I supposed to survive alone?" He asked loud from the ceiling. "What the heck, I don't even know how to do an instant soup." He chuckled.

' _Pixis. Take good care of her. Not like she needs it, but hey, I'm supposed to be a providing big brother._ '

As he stared out of the window, he saw Shiganshina district in its usual form. The most of the street lamps didn't function, the rest poured golden rain to the pavement and the half-demolished road. Years ago the city council started a project to make better this slum, but it didn't work out good. Two neon boards flashed into the night time to time, advertising a little convenience store and a pub. Cigarette ends litted up in the dark, pickpocketing teenagers waiting for a tired victim.

"I'm really happy you managed to get away from here."

 _'But I'm still here and tomorrow I have work to do.'_ He yawned as he let his body fall on the worn out couch. He grabbed his blanket before falling asleep. 

 

The next thing he noticed was his stomach growling. He woke up and glanced at the clock. He groaned and turned on his other side.

"Get up. It's workday." He murmured tiredly to himself.

Eren hated his co-workers. There were only a few guys with whom he could talk. Firstly there was Reiner. He was tall and well-built and he never missed a chance to talk with Eren. Eren felt really grateful to him, because they almost always worked together. His best friend was Bertold, about whom Eren didn't learn anything in the last three years they shared their workplace.

The other workers didn't even looked at him, because he was skinnier then the others and because his girlish face he was often mistaken to a teenager. One time they even told him 'It's a construction, not a playground.' Reiner was the one who hold him down from jumping on the picking man.

Since then Reiner often joked with his blood temperature. 

 

"Hey, Yeager! We're going to have a drink. Join us?"

Eren hesitated. He always was in a hurry to be home early, so he doesn't make Mikasa worry, but this time he really could afford a beer with his friends. He felt as a grin made its way to his face as he answered.

"Sure, why not?"

"Wow. For the first time. We have to celebrate!" Reiner shouted. "Today we'll drink our ass down!"

"Hey. Tomorrow you have to go to work." Bert warned, but the other didn't seem to care. 

"Leave me be." He said as he wrapped his arm on Eren's shoulder. "So, Yeager. Do you actually know how to drink?"

"I drank last time a year ago or so." Eren laughed as Reiner made a face of disbelief.

"It's terrible. And you still alive?"

"Seems like." Eren shrugged. 

They got into a pub. Bert and Eren drank their beer as the number of the glasses increased in front of Reiner. Eren glanced at Bert who just shrugged. 

"Hey, Reiner, it's time to go home." Eren stood up. 

"No, no... No!" Reiner shouted making the people eyeing them, his huge hand fell on Eren's shoulder with dynamism that the other lost his balance for a moment. 

"Hey, you break him." Bert stood up too. "And Yeager's right. It's time to go home."

"Don't wanna..." Reiner mumbled. Eren grabbed one of his arms and they started drag him out of the pub to the cold breeze. Reiner's house wasn't far away, it took only half an hour to get there, and when they stood in front of the gate, Eren's jaw dropped. 

"It's huge." He whispered, more to himself then to Reiner. 

"'Cause my parents are fucking rich. My whole family's so fucking rich. They don't even know what is it means to actually work. Work. Work with your two hands 'Til you can't stand on your feet. It's real work. Not sitting behind a huge table to sign fucking papers. That's just simply disgusting!" He raised his voice level with every sentence. Eren agreed with him, but also didn't want to encourage him. 

"What shall we do?" He asked from Bert.

"Just press that button. Someone will come and take him in."

"Is it usual?"

"Pretty much. He was always like this. A rebel, whose parents gave him everything he need. After all if he would earn his own expenses, he wouldn't get drunk in the middle of the week."

"True." Eren mumbled. Reiner was a rich kid who got everything anybody just dreaming about. Going to work on a construction was just a game for him, a good joke. Not like to Eren, who had no choice in his life. He had to work or he had nothing to eat. He became irritated by the thought. Some minutes later, a servant came out. 

"Sorry for the trouble. Our young master often irresponsible."

"No problem. Really." Eren smiled and followed the maid to the back door. 

"Reiner surely is heavy." He huffed as they reached the door. 

"Yeah, I know. It isn't the first time."

"You tell me you dragged him here all alone once?"

"Not just once." Bert glanced at him as they dropped Reiner on his bed. "He'll be okay now, I guess."

They left him but before they reached the staircase, Reiner came after them and grabbed Eren by his arm, like he sobered up already. Without a second thought he pressed his lips on Eren's and then let him go with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, I had to try it once." Then he waved and made his way back to his room. The next thing they heard was his breathing as he fell asleep. 

Eren and Bert looked at each other and shrugged before they followed the maid and left the mansion.

 

At the next day's roll-call the construction manager slightly shake his head displeasingly as he wrote this word to Reiner's name: _illness_

 

In the break Eren looked at his mobile. He got plenty of messages from Mikasa.

 

'Are you alright? I forgot to mention it but the kettle doesn't function well.'

 

_'Do we have something like that?'_

 

'Close the door twice. The lock had been changed.'

 

_'As if it could do anything against the Shiganshina inhabitants.'_

 

'Drink milk in the morning. Don't skip it just because I'm not there.'

 

'Don't live only on instant food.'

 

'You have to come here every Sunday for lunch, no argument!'

 

'Actually, you should just move here.'

 

'Hey, Eren, I miss you already.'

 

Eren didn't show up at the lunch and he knew Mikasa has to be really angry but he told her already that he doesn't want to meet with Pixis.

They argued half an hour through mobile then Mikasa let it go. 

"Next week I'll start my intern period at a company."

"Which company?" Eren asked curiously as he sat at the top of his house, watching the sunset.

"Actually it is where you get your jobs too, Smith Corp. And my boss is called Levi Ackerman."

"An Ackerman?"

"Yeah."

"It has to be really hard for him. It'd be horrible if you got a subordinate with the same name and with the world's most murderous death glare."

"I'm not Ackerman. I'm Yeager. And he doesn't need help. I think he's even worse than me."

"Worse than you? I can't imagine it."

"Eren!"

"Sorry, sorry... But hey, I really don't want to be his enemy."

"Neither do I. So... is everything alright with the paperwork?"

"Mm..." Eren found his nails pretty interesting in this moment.

"Eren..." Mikasa started threateningly.

"What?"

"Paperwork."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"How does it go?"

"It's alright." Eren hummed.

"Really? Then did you call the company for the next work?"

"What? I thought I'll just get a mail."

"Yeah, you get after you ask for it." Eren could see as Mikasa frowned at the other side of the phone. "When is your last workday?"

"Next week Thursday."

"Then come in Friday, I'll have you an office j..."

"No!" Eren interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I know."

"I just want to do real work, not only sign papers."

"Eren" Mikasa chuckled. "You're not a CEO, you don't sign papers in the office."


	3. The comfortable life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got to know Armin and Eren finally meets with Levi, but not really happy of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I could write the meeting between Levi and Eren... I think it went pretty smooth.  
> next chap is from Levi's POV  
> Thanks for read my work. ^^ please, leave comment if you please. :)

The Thursday ran by. It was the last day of the construction. They just had to clean up after work and sign the remaining papers. Eren felt happy and sad and empty. Reiner didn't invite him to another drink party even though Eren was sure he had no memory about the night when they kissed. 

Eren just wandered around the building, saying goodbye. When he left the construction, he caught the sight of a shoulder long, blond hair. It was so familiar that he didn't even believed it would be true. It could be a mistake or a coincidence, but surely not what he hoped for. And yet, he started to run.

Now he was certain. Yeah, he got taller and muscular, but it was him. It couldn't be anybody else. 

"Armin!" He shouted as he caught the sight of the boy again. 

"Eren?" Armin turned at his direction as if he didn't think it actually happening. "Oh my god, it really is you."

"Of course I am." Eren answered as he got closer.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice."

"Well, it's a miracle how do you even remember it."

"Yeah... It was like five years ago."

"Or so."

 

Armin went to Paris to learn on university. He had the best scholarship of the country and left in a day. After some mobile talk they stopped informing each other, because Eren had to work non-stop and also didn't have enough money to pay the cheques for the international phone calls. But now Armin came home to work at an architecture company. 

"And did you choose already?"

"Yeah. I had a job at the Smith Corp."

"No way." Eren said in disbelief. "Mika and I work there too."

"Really?" Armin's face lighted up. "It'll be good to see you two every day around. I missed you a lot."

"Thought so. But I work at the buildings not in the office."

"Oh, so you're a site architect?"

"Not exactly." Eren said as he scratched his nape. "I'm a simple worker."

"What?" Armin frowned. " You? Eren, you had the the best ability to design and you want to tell me that you work as a..."

"As a man who has to make money and hasn't got time to go to school. Yeah, this is exactly what I want to tell you." Eren's voice was even, harsh and sad. 

"Eren... what happened after I left?"

"Nothing much. I realized this way I'll got more wage."

There was a pause in the conversation. Armin stared at the pavement in shock and pity. Then he cleared his throat.

"So... do you still live in Shiganshina?"

"Of course I do. I'll never leave my home, not like others." Eren grinned, and Armin had to laugh.

"Hey, it has been long time ago. Wanna hang out?"

"You know, you really picked up a bad accent while you lived in France." Eren said as they walked down by the river. 

"What? No, I absolutely didn't." 

"And... do you remember how to swim?" Eren asked with an evil grin spreading on his face. 

"Oh, no... Please, not now. Eren!"

"What?"

"Don't pu..." But before he could finish the sentence, Eren pushed him and also jumped into the river. Armin glared at him but then his laughter burst out. "Oh, my god. You'll kill me someday."

"But it's funny. First time meeting with your best friend after five years, and you also don't have to take a bath this evening. What else do you want?"

"Right now? A towel and a cup of hot chocolate. Because this river is fucking cold."

"Hey! You just said 'fucking'. I can't believe it. So you can swear after all."

Armin just rolled his eyes as he managed to pull himself out of the water.

"But it really was cold." Eren scowled.

"I said it too." 

"I live in the neighborhood. Wanna come?"

"I also know where you live, Eren. We've been friends since our birth."

"It's a possibility that you forgot about it. Five years are long time."

After a warm shower and a hot cup of tea, Armin was fast asleep on the sole bed in the house, under three blankets. Eren couldn't help but also fell asleep on the couch. 

 

When Eren woke up, it was five o'clock. He couldn't help but groan as he sat up on the couch. He shot a glance at the calendar. There was a huge red circle around the Friday. He looked at Armin, who coughed and panted in his sleep. 

_'He certainly has a fever. I'm so stupid. I should not have pushed him into the river...'_

Eren put a wet towel on his forehead. He wasn't good at taking care of people. It was always Mikasa's work. He chewed his mouth inside and looked around in the room. Normally, this time he would have his breakfast or reading Mikasa's notes that she left on the table. He thought back at Armin's words about his talent for building designing. He knew he was quite good in it, but it wasn't his fault he had to go and make money from nowhere.

But the thought didn't leave him alone, and with excitement in his veins he grabbed a few papers from the shelf. These were from his high school years back then when dreamt about being an architect. 

He stepped at the rooftop and looked around. 

At his feet, there was Shiganshina with its usual sight. It was filthy and ruined, just like the people living there. If he would be the one to re-build it, he'd make it beautiful. With this thought he started to sketch his blueprint. 

Two hours later he looked at Armin, whose was still red. Eren changed the towel and put a glass of water next to the bed. 

"I hope you won't kick it." Erem told him as he put his shoes on. He jumped down from the stairs and made his way through the kids. It took an hour to reach Smith Corp.

 _'Hey, Mikasa. Here i come.'_ He thought as he stepped into the huge building. He walked to the reception, but before he could greet the girl sitting on the other side of the counter, someone shouted at him. 

"Hey, brat! How dare you are coming late on your first day?"

Eren looked at the man thinking but he couldn't talk to Eren, could he? But the man glared at him without doubt. 

"Me?" Eren asked as the man stopped next to him. Eren took his time eyeing him. This close he realized how short he was. Like it was good if he reached the 160 cm. His raven black bangs fell into his face as he rubbed his undercut. His skin was pale but looked smooth and soft. With one word he was simply gorgeous and Eren couldn't believe how somebody this good-looking can be this piece of shit when it comes to manner. He didn't even know who is he. 

"Of course you. Who other?" Eren saw as the people passing by stared at the floor.

"But I..."

"Shut up!" The man interrupted. "And come with me. We have shit to do here you know, it's called work, if you know what is it mean."

Eren just snorted. He doesn't know what is it means, working? Ridiculous.

"Have any problem?" 

"No." Eren mumbled and let the shortie to yank him into one of the elevators. He had to bite his mouth inside it was so tempting to just kick the grumpy's ass. The elevator started moving and the ride was too long and to silent for Eren's liking. As they stepped out of it, he managed to read the name on the door. Levi Ackerman.

'Why am I not surprised?' He asked himself and chuckled. 'He really has a worse death glare than Mikasa.'

"Something funny?"

"No, sir." He said, pressing the last word. 

"Shitty brat." Levi said and gestured at a ton of paper on the edge of the table. "Here. Rank these papers, then carry the copies to the convenient office. Don't mess it up, or I'll fire you."

_'If you could do that.'_

"Yes, sir." Eren sighed. 'How the heck did I end up here in this situation?'

"Don't make fun of me, dipshit."

"Never." Eren rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the office, away from Mikasa's evil boss. 

"And get me a coffee!"

"Yes!" Eren shouted back and sat down one of the chairs in front of the office's door. It wasn't like he knew where his (or Levi's secretary's) desk supposed to be, so he just organized it on his knees and on the little coffee table. He went back down to the receptionist and asked for directions. The girl laughed at him and drew a map. Eren thanked her and played the role of the good secretary. He felt how his blood temperature rose. But it was like a game. Too comfortable life for the money. It wasn't even work. He hummed as he stepped into the cafateria and asked for Levi's cafe. The bartender looked at him like he was out if his mind.

"What?" Eren asked when he got enough of the stare.

"Sorry. It's just... you're the first person here being this happy and at the same time working under Levi."

"It's no that terrible. By the way. My name's Eren. Eren Yeager."

"Hm. Yeager. I'm Connie Springer."

"Do you work here long time ago?"

"Three years. Levi is the evil here. Believe me. On my first day I had to make the same coffee nine times because he didn't like it."

"Terrible." Eren smiled in his mind. These people... It really could be a torture to make coffee all the day.

"Here you go. Good luck!"

"Thanks." Eren waved and went back. 

He knocked at the door. 

"Yes!" Levi said more like an order than a question. Eren opened the door and put down the coffee and the papers.

"Anything else?"

"For now it's enough."

"Fantastic."

"What did you just said, dipshit?"

"Nothing, nothing. Mm..."

"Now what?" 

"Here are the reports from the Finance department."

"I didn't ask for it." Levi frowned.

"It was logical. After all I had to go there and it was ready." Eren shrugged.

"Mm." This was Levi's only reaction.

"And also, here are the expenses of the new project for the city council."

"Mm."

"Shall I go now?"

"Yes. I'll call you if I need anything."

_'I highly doubt it.'_

"Of course."

 

Eren backed out of the office and let out the breathe he didn't realize he held in. With the map in his hand tried to get back to the hall where he supposed to meet up with Mikasa ten minutes ago. She was there, her face even, but when she noticed Eren, her shoulders dropped. 

"I thought you lost. What's that in your hand?"

"A map."

"So you really were lost?"

"No, I just did some errand for your favourite boss."

"You did some errand?" Mikasa lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I think he mistook me with his secretary. He didn't give a chance to clear the mistake up."

"It's just like him." Mikasa tched.

"But you were right. He really has the worst glare in the world. So what about that work?"

"Oh, really. We have here a job that easy and doesn't need education..."

"Mikasa!" Eren interrupted. "There's no way, I'll work with these rich kids."

"I am working here too. Do I look like a rich kid for you?"

"Of course no. But still... I don't want to be here. It's just not me. Even if it is architect." Eren mumbled.

"Eren... Is something wrong?" Mikasa asked worried.

"I met Armin yesterday. And he said I shall learn this seriously. But..." His voice cracked.

"You don't have to continue. I know. And I also signed you up for a job in a construction."

"After all, I'll work for the Smith Corp, won't I?" He smirked at his foster sister.

"Yeah, you will."

 _'And I also won't have to deal with jerks like Levi.'_ He added.


	4. Missing Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudoses. :D  
> And I also got an encouraging comment, about what I'm really thankful. ^^  
> Please leave kudos and comment if you please. :)

Levi was pissed. He sat behind his table and played with his pen. It has been ten minutes ago since he signed and the shitty brat still didn't show up. At first, he came late and wandered around in the hall as if he doesn't hove work to do. 

 _'But he does have a nice ass there._ ' He smirked.

 _'What the is he doing? I almost was impressed by his work.'_ Levi glanced at the prganized papers. _'I am impressed after all. He didn't mess up anything. This shitty brat. It won't be that bad i guess. Especially if he learn how to dress up properly. How dare he is to come late on his first day just like some gamin. It's a company where professionals work.'_

He clicked with his tongue. He has work. He has no time for fret about a beginner. There's no way he won't do perfectly his work, just because he actually got a cute and the same time hot assistant who knows how to do his duty, and who's missing right now.

His phone rang and he slightly jumped before sigh and picked up the phone.

"Levi Ackerman."

"Here's Petra." 

"Yeah?"

"I've got informations about the PPT project."

"Mm. What do we know?"

"The city council doesn't want us to make a move till we can't make sure that the dwellers will have place to go. We bidded to do anything against the PPT until then."

"Oh, just fuck up Shiganshina. Why do we even want it?"

"Levi! This is the PPT! It would be the biggest..."

"I know." Levi interrupted harshly. "The biggest success for Smith."

"Yeah."

"What else do we have?"

"Mm... we could use the Old Maria Street. It's not that far away from Shiganshina but almost entirely empty."

"Sounds good for me."

"But there'll be a lot of paperwork and argument if we really want to do it. Those buildings are privately owned and also the Shiganshina inhabitants not really... sociable."

"You mean they like fighting and pickpocketing, don't you?"

"Actually yeah. The people from Old Maria Street are quiet peaceful and art lover souls. I don't really like the idea to make the PPT's livers there."

"I'd agree with you if it weren't for the company." Levi answered as he closed his eyes. 

"You have to be subject to other people. How would you behave if these... khm... residents moved to your neighborhood."

"My neighborhood would be pretty expensive for them. These jerks would be neve allowed to even take a step in Sina."

"I know, but what if they still do it?"

"Just glare at them." Levi deadpanned and scraped his chin. "Hey, Petra..."

"Yes?" Petra sighed curiously after hearing the almost soft voice. 

"Don' you know where my assistant is?"

"Ah, Armin Arlert! You did a good job if you already get rid of him. He seemed quite enthusiastic about the job."

"I didn't get rid of him."

"Then scared him away."

"No."

"If neither of these he has to be in his office, next to yours."

"I know where his place is, but he's not there."

"Did you try his mobile then?"

"How am I supposed to know his number?" Levo groaned.

"You are his boss. This is how you supposed to know his number, the real question is how am I supposed to know where is **your** assistant?"

"Petra..." Levi started threatinening but the woman just chuckled.

"Why don't you just search it on his data sheet?"

"Why don't you search for it? I have work to do here, you know."

"Because as I told you before, I'm not your assistant nor your secretary. And if you have that much work, why don't you just do it?"

"I'll hang you up."

"Please, do so." Petra answered and Levi perssed the end of the call button.

Levi stared at his phone for some minutes than shaked his head and started work again. He glanced at his mobile again and again. Isn't his assistant supposed to be the one who searching for mobile numbers for him? There's no way that he'll do Armin's work. He didn't look up for his contact infos, just went home in the end of the day. 

 

In the weekends he always gone out for a lunch to a fancy restaurant. It wasn't like he didn't have food at home. He just liked to look what he managed to get after years of hard working. It was something he gained after being saved from the underworld. And he wouldn't lie about it, he was pretty proud of himself. He became a professinal every possible way in architect. His thoughts turned back to the Shiganshina district. It wasn't like he had anything against it, but for Erwin, it was something important to rebuild, so who was Levi to go against Erwin's plans? It was just a work. The district had its nickname by the city council members, because it was the ' _Problematic Part of the old Town_ '. 

They wanted to rebuild it, and it would be a big success to raise that slum. But the inhabitants. Even if Levi wanted to be unconcerned by them, he couldn't do it. There has to be a good solution for it too. He knew Petra had a point there. It wasn't even a possibility to move them to the Old Maria Street. Those old hags would die in heart attack on the forst night. He sligthly smirked at the thought. 

 

When Monday came, he did his usual morning habits. After a comfortably slow breakfast he went down to the garage and got in his Lexus. As he pulled in the Smith Corp's lot in front of the board with black letters advertizing his name, he got a catch at the asian girl, who lived in Pixis's house. 

_'I almost forgot that I have to teach her. I think I'll just pass it to Auruo or Petra.'_

He made his way to the photocell door and stepped into the hall. There was a lot of running intern and co-worker. The receptionist greeted him, but he just nodded in her direction with stoic face. He went to his office and started to review the papers that was still in a pack on the edge of his table. He reached out for them and quickly remembered about the assistant, who forgot to come in time twice. 

 _'This shitty brat. Makes joke about his job.'_ He tched. 

The day went by and there was no information about his assistant. He didn't even show up this day. Levi became irritated. 'If he'd shown up this day and give me a coffee for atonement, I'd let him go with it, but now he won't get away with it, I'll kill him with work.' He vowed when he ended the day and went home.

 

Another day passed, but the assistant still didn't show up. The irritation in Levi became anger and then formed into worry. He'd never admit even for himself it but he was worried. After all, there wasn't such a nice ass and beautiful eyes in the whole company as his. Armin. He said in himself. It was such a weird name, wasn't it? If Levi had to give a name for him, he definitely wouldn't give this.

He shooed the thought and pulled out on of the drawer, looking for Armin's contact information. When he finally found it, he called the number. The phone didn't even rang. _The device isn't available._

Levi dropped his phone on the table in disappintment. He expected a lot of things but not thhat the little shit didn't even switch on his mobile phone. He tried again several hours later, but there was still no change. 

 _'Where's this shitty brat? This is work, not playground to just come and go as you pleased.'_ He mumbled.

The week gone by eventless, then the next Monday came, and Petra in the hall greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning! I have good news to you."

"Really?" Levi asked back doubtfully. 

"Firstly, it seems like we found solution for the PPT inhabitants. Secondly, your assistant came to work. He had a flu because he was oushed into the river and also his phone got soaked."

"Thanks for god, I started to think, we pay him for nothing." Levi said with a pissed face, but actually being relieved. So he came work. They'll work together. It wasn't a dream after all about a cute and hot as fuck and helpful assistant.

"He didn't even got paycheck yet." Petra chuckled. "Oh, here he go. Armin!" She started to wave for someone behind Levi's back. Levi started to turn to look into those turquise eyes, but when he managed to look at the boy, he froze down. The boy was shorter than his Armin, had shoulder-long, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who the heck is this?" He asked when he pulled himself together from the shock.


	5. First workday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally go to work and got to know his boss.  
> Hanji irritate the shit out of Levi.  
> And just the usual stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Sorry for not being able to update the past two days, but in exchange, you'll get some of Hanji's comments. I really have fun while I write about Hanji. But Eren won't appear in this chapter either.  
> I had a pretty loose week, so I could manage to update almost every day, but now I'll have too much work to do, so I'll update only on wednesdays/thursdays and on sundays.  
> It became a quite long Note here.  
> Please leave comment if you liked what you read :)

Levi stared at the blond boy, called 'Armin'. Petra frowned in confusion. Armin stepped closer and smiled nervously.

"Hello, I'm Armin Arlert. I want to apologize for not being able to come to work the past days, but I cought a flu and my phone died." He said as he reached out his hand towards Levi. The man just looked at the hand and then looked up to the boy's face. His assistant's face. His 'supposed to be' assistant's face.

"I see." This was all his answer as he turned on his heels. "Then start now, Petra, show him around!"

"I told you already I'm not your assistant." Levi just shot a glare at her ad he made his way to the elevator.

"Sorry for his behavior." Petra sighed.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault at all. But... mm... I already know this place... So can I just go to my office?"

"Yeah, of course." Petra said relieved. "I have to go now, but I'll come back to your and Mikasa's introduction."

"I'll work with Mikasa?" Armin's face lit up.

"Not exactly. She's an intern even though she's quite promising."

"Yeah, I know she's talented."

"From where do you know her?"

"We're childhood friends."

"It's nice." Petra smiled. "You know each other since you were kids and now work at the same company."

"It would be nice if Eren would be here too." Armin said sadly.

"Eren...?" Petra asked curiously.

"Mikasa's foster brother. We've been together since we were nine, I guess."

"And he doesn’t like architect?"

"He does. And he also has an incredible talent."

"Then why didn’t he apply for this job?"

"How shall I say this? He has other things to do."

"I see. But it'd be nice to see a work of his."

"You definitely has to see one of them."

"You’ll bring one in?"

"Yeah, for sure." Armin said enthusiastically. "Then I’ll see you around. Please get comfortable."

"Thanks." Armin smiled and went to the elevator. He waited patiently till the door opened in front of him and with accelerating pulse he pressed the 25th button. The elevator started moving and he felt as his claustrophobia premonition take place in his chest. He forced himself to calm down. It took himself so long to cure himself out of this. It just wasn’t a possibility falling back the previous state. He wanted to work here so he just needed to calm himself down. Levi certainly wouldn’t use the staircase just because he can’t step into the elevator. It would be ridiculous.

He eyed the ceiling patiently, glance again and again at the light that moved from number to number as the lift passed the floors. Finally, it reached the 25th number and Armin burst out to the corridor.

He did it. Anyway, this just had to be the side effect of the nervousness that he felt as his first workday came. And after all, he just recovered from an illness. He turned the handle of the door on which black letters advertised his name: Armin Arlert. He frowned as he glanced at the neighbor door. This wasn’t what he waited from the big Levi Ackerman whom he worshiped in the past years.

When he heard that he got the job and he could work together the big Levi Ackerman, he was so happy and excited, he even forgot the fact that he came back to the city where Eren and Mikasa lived.

But now? The big Levi Ackerman turned out to be a shortie who doesn’t even care who works for him. In the past if he had to image him, he’d picture him tall, well-build with thoughtful eyes and earnest face. He’d picture him well-mannered and kind. Somebody who respects even his subordinates. He lowered his head and stepped into his office.

 

"Wow. Somebody’s super grumpy today." Hanji elbowed on Levi’s table across the man. She rested her chin in her palm and sighed dramatically. Levi glanced at her before turn back to his paperwork.

"So why did you exactly came for?" He asked but after a second pause he continues. "I gave it a second thought. I don’t even want to know it."

"Levi. What’s your problem?" Hanji whined.

"Nothing. And now leave me be, shitty glasses."

"There’s definitely something wrong with you." Hanji didn’t let the topic slip away.

"I’m always like this."

"Yeah, it’s true, you’re grumpy as always, but… mm… how shall I say it…" She gazed out of the window deep in her thoughts.

"Then just don’t say it." Levi sighed.

"You’re even more grumpy than usual."

"Fantastic, anything else?"

"You didn’t find your assistant. Am I right?" Hanji asked with an evil grin on her face almost as she knew the answer all along just wanted to play a little before actually say it out loud.

"I found my assistant. He’s in the office next to us."

"Then he’s not the one you were looking for." Levi leant back in his chair, knowing that Hanji won’t stop till she gets a normal ‘talk’.

"No, he’s not the one I was looking for." He closed his eyes and waited for Hanji to react in her own weird way.

"So I was right! But this Armin kid really is something. I don’t know how the other guy looked like but if you don’t put your hands on this cutie, you’re a madman."

"Maybe, I am. But I don’t want to put my hands on him."

"Then at least on his ass."

"No."

"But you would if it was the other, wouldn’t you?"

"Maybe I would." Levi smirked.

"Certainly." Hanji corrected. "That look on your face told me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Levi, you just smiled. Can you even believe it? It was a smile on your face. I know you now for ages but this isn’t something that just happens." She said amused, than her eyes lit up. "Oh, I know now."

"You know what?"

"You have a thing for him, don’t you?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I’m just impressed by his work."

"You don’t have a heart."

"No, I don’t."

"But who is he actually? To just show up and disappear in a day? Batman, perhaps?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Hanji, he’s just a brat, he didn’t save the world." Levi rolled his eyes.

"He made you smile even without his presence. It’s the same as saving the world." Hanji replied. "Ow, I know, I know. He’s a charitable institution and helped out that day."

"No way.”

"Then a samaritan."

"Hanji!"

"A PPT!"

"PPT?"

"Yeah, the third and real meaning of PPT. It’s called Professional Part-Timer. They can do every kind of work perfectly." She ended mysteriously. Levi facepalmed.

"Hanji, nobody’s that stupid to let someone make them work for no money. Especially if it’s a PPt or what the hell."

"He actually did. I think it was just a glare from you that made him play the role of your assistant. But Ok, no PPT… then…"

"Stop it!"

"But…"

"No."

"Then I’ll just take my time here in your office."

"Please just take your time outside of my office."

"But…"

"Get out." Levi said slowly and clearly. Hanji shrugged than opened the door and stopped at the same moment. In her eyes, fire lighted.

"I can’t believe it." She whispered.

"What now?" Levi groaned, but Hanji just waved for him to come closer. He sighed, stood up from his chair and stepped next to the brunette. When he glanced at the direction Hanji gazed he mentally facepalmed, in the next minute it’s burst out of Hanji.

"Dwarfs!" She shouted and jumped in front of the newcomers. Petra only chuckled at her behavior.

Mikasa stayed passive as she waited for the brunette to stop the staring. Hanji stepped back and looked at her from more standpoints.

"I knew it." She whispered. "I knew it from the start, but now I’m certain. You’ve got the same name, and even this posture and facial expression."

"So you did some research." Mikasa said. "But my name is Mikasa Yaeger, not Ackerman."

"But on your sheet…"

"My birthname is Ackerman." She explained.

"Um… So, Ms Ackerman…"

"Yaeger."

"Mikasa." Armin whispered significant.

"Look, I didn’t take Eren’s name just for…"

"Mikasa!" Armin panicked his eyes wide in horror. He shot a glance at Levi, whose face stayed even.

"I heard sounds. Did I miss something?" Erwin asked as he stepped out of his office.

"That door is soundproof, there’s no way, you heard anything." Levi said.

"Oh, Levi found his lost little sister who married into a hunter family."

"Tch. Whatever." Levi groaned and fled back to his office.

"I didn’t marry in." Mikasa said quietly and hid her face behind her red scarf.

"Then how? And who is this Eren? I bet I heard his name before…"

"Hanji, Let them breath."

"But Erwin!" Hanji whined then just grabbed the interns by their arms and yanked them into Armin’s office, ignoring Petra’s protest and Erwin’s unapproving look. She slammed the door and pushed both of them onto the couch then comfortable placed herself.

"So, Levi’s lost sister and the bridesmaid." She looked at Armin whose eyes wided at the appellation. "Now, that we are between six eyes. Notedly eight eyes." She touched her glasses. "Last time you got away but now you can’t dodge my questions, Mrs Yaeger."

"Ms Yaeger." Mikasa corrected. "I’ve been adopted."

"What a family drama! Oh, I remember now. This Eren... He's the on who didn't want to move to Pixis's. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"He has to be some really rich kid if he rejected such an offer."

She didn't get answer for her statement, so she just continued talking. "And how did you come into this story?"

"Just a childhood friend." Armin mumbled.

"Boring." 

"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I heard somewhere this PPT: Professional Part-Timer, but I just can't figure out, where, so if someone recognize it as her own, I'm sorry, but if one of you know, where could I read this, please tell me. ^^


	6. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin visit Eren for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the 300 hits. I'm so happy that you read this fic. *-*  
> Love you all.  
> I realized how hard is it to give title for the chapters, so sorry if the titles doesn't tell you anything about the story. I just suck in it. >

Eren groaned. It was late at night on the construction where he had to work. Reiner and Bertolt were there too of course, sitting on the edge of the pavement. Eren sat down next to them and stared up at the skyscrapers nearby.

“Are you tired?” Reiner nudged him with his elbow.

“Yeah. It’d be good to be home at five o’clock.”

“It’s a luck that you don’t have to go school, isn’t it?” Eren felt as his nerves tightened slightly at the question but he didn’t even had the energy to argue. He just let it slip away.

“Yes, it is.” He said with a sad smile playing on his lips. He wanted to be home and safe. With his mother, his father and with Mikasa. Armin would come over to play. Or they’d just wander around in Shiganshina, pushing each other into the river. It would be really something good.

“Eren, are you alright?” Reiner asked anxious.

“Yes, just spacing out a little. I go back to work. You two should do it too before the site architect pass by.”

“It’s more likely for him to pass out.” Reiner laughed. “Had you seen him? He looks as if he could exhale his soul anytime now.”

“Anyway, I’m going.” Eren stood up and dusted his trousers. It’s not like it helped any his appearance but at least he tried. He took on his helmet and went to the based walls. ‘Another long night.’ He thought. ‘But you have to go on.’ He repeated this sentence in his head over and over again as a mantra.

It was still dark when they were dismissed. The first people started to take the buses and with every minute more and more worker came out to the street. Eren was dead tired. He rested his temple against the shaking bus cold window glass as he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt like he could sleep there if it wasn’t for the moving that his had hit the same spot at every turn and stop. He stepped onto the pavement as a narcoleptic and later couldn’t even remember how he ended up in his bed. As he closed his eyes under the blankets he instantly fell asleep.

In his dreams, he was home again. Not that now he didn’t live in the where his whole family used to, but this way it wasn’t like back then. In his dream, his father, Grisha sat at the table, his mother peeled vegetables and so did Mikasa who were much younger back then. She wore red scarf around her neck. Eren wondered if she still uses it every day as back then. He was sitting in his usual spot, under the window, curling up surrounded by blankets. There was his red blanket too what he got when he was a little kid. Little kid with no problems or responsibilities. Suddenly he heard as the window’s glass clinked behind him. He turned his head slowly. Something or somebody wanted to make noise. He frowned sleepily and managed to figure out who was the one hitting their window.

Armin stood there with an almost panicked face. Seemed like he wanted to say something but Eren didn’t hear it. Eren didn’t even want to hear it. Here was his family. Mikasa, Grisha, even Carla, yet alive.

Yet alive… yet… Even felt as reality hit him and he woke up. His eyes widened and his tears started flowing down in his cheeks and on his temple. He shakily touched his face with his right hand as if to prove that he really cried in his sleep.

He turned his face to the window from where the sunset lighted the room with golden gleam. Armin was sitting on one of the chairs, looking worried while Mikasa read one of her notes. Eren slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. He felt terrible. His throat was tight and his mouth dry. His head aching and it didn’t help that he felt like he was too cold in the inside but too hot on his skin. Sweat pearls sat on his forehead.

“You finally awake.” Armins sighed in relief. “We were thinking about take you to hospital.”

“What are you two doing here?”

“We ended work early so just thought to come over.”

“Don’t give me this shit. Your house is half an hour if you come with car and manage to avoid traffic jams.” Eren sat up completely but regret it already as dizziness took him over at the exact moment.

“You alright?” Armin asked as he reached for the glass of water what he put on the table before.

“Yeah, just tired if the nightstands.”

“This is exactly why we’re here.” Mikasa spoke up first till she came. “Eren, you definitely can’t take care of yourself.”

“I can take care of myself.” Eren protested.

“No, you can’t. Just look around.” Mikasa gestured at the room. Clothes scattered all around the floor and furniture. Dust all over the place, because Eren didn’t have the time and the energy to clean it up.

“I didn’t know, you’ll come.”

“And you’re ill.”

“So what?”

“I just want to help…”

“No, you don’t! You just want to tell me what to do or not. I already told you several times that I won’t move to Pixis’s and also won’t work at the office as a nerd!” Eren almost screamed. Mikasa didn’t answer just glanced over at Armin whose face there were all of his feelings. Eren quickly realized what he said and tried to catch the blonde’s attention. “Hey, I didn’t mean it that way. What I was talking about is that it’s not my world.”

“You don’t have to explain.” Armin shaked his head. “It’s just… I know I’m a nerd. I rather do office work, but hey, this is me, isn’t it?” He asked with a strained smile on his face.

“Yeah, it is.” Eren answered and stared at the glass between his hands. “When did you arrive?” He asked to change the topic.

“At three o’clock I guess.” Armin took a look at his watch.

“That early?”

“Yeah. We were pretty shocked too. I mean, we work for Levi and we don’t even have to stay there till midnight.” Armin joked relieved.

“Really? How do you do as his new assistant?” Eren asked curiously.

“Hmm… pretty good I guess.”

“Don’t believe him. Levi is a major asshole from the very start.” Mikasa deadpanned.

“Really?”

“No, he just…”

“Didn’t introduce himself properly, made you ran nonsense errands and you had to go for his café three times.”

“Three times?” Eren asked amused. As he could remember Levi didn’t say a word about bringing bad café for him and that also was made by Connie, so where would be the grump’s problem? “He really doesn’t like y…” Eren started coughing.

“Eren, are you alright?” Mikasa asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I…” He coughed again this time harder.

“I’ll make you tea, okay?”

“Okay.” Eren managed to say it and Mikasa left them alone.

“You know, Levi wouldn’t be that bad boss.” Armin said thoughtfully.

“You th… think so?” Eren asked. As far as he know, Levi really was a major asshole just like Mikasa said. And also, who makes his assistant bring him the same café three times when Eren’d bet that the first one was perfect too.

“There’s just…” Armin stopped.

“What is it?”

“There’s something bothering me. When we first met he seemed like he expected something else. Someone else. I think even if I did a perfect job, he wouldn’t be satisfied with my work.” Armin smiled sadly.

“Don’t say it. He’ll realize how fantastic you are. There’s just no way he’s precious assistant was any way better than you.” Eren punched him at his forearm encouragingly.

“Hey. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And your co-workers?”

“Hm… They’re pretty kind. There’s a friend of Levi called Hanji, she’s crazy. She dragged me and Mikasa into a office just to ask us about Mikasa’s surname. Then, the CEO, Erwin Smith. He’s actually nice but I have a bad feeling about him every time he’s around. As if he knew everything about us and even tell what we ate for breakfast and what we’ll ate for dinner.”

“Frightening.” Eren answered sarcastically.

“It is. So, there’s Petra, who’s very nice. Oh, she also said she’d like to see one of your works, if it’s not a problem.”

“One of my works?” Eren’s eyes widened.

“Why would she…”

“Sorry. I told her that you ha potential, so…”

“If you want, you can, but I don’t have any representable work.” Eren shrugged.

“And the one that you made about Shiganshina?” Eren laughed loud.

“Ow. Who the hell want to see a blueprint about this slum?”

“But it is okay with you?” Armin asked ignoring Eren’s laugh what changed into coughing.

“Yes.” He pointed to the shely with his index finger.

“Mm. Thanks.” Mikasa stepped into the room with a cup of tea in her hands. She put it down near to Eren, at the table.

“Drink it, I’ll search for medicines if remained any.”

“It’s luck that we came over this afternoon.” Armin sighed obviously didn’t listen to the conversation. The sheets seemed like met with his expectations.

“Because you got my sketch?” Eren smiled and took a sip of the cup.

“What sketch?” Mikasa asked and stepped behind Armin. She eyed the papers with criticism before looking up at Eren.

“When did you do these?” She lifted on the sheets.

“The last two weeks.” Eren seemed uncertain about the answer.

“Eren, you really ha…”

“No!” He interrupted. “And stop it already will you? I like being a construction worker” He lied. “I like watch as a building become true by the work of my hands.“ Of course he hated it. He wanted to live a comfortable life. Do nothing and earn a shit load of money. But at the same time he hated people living this way. Because they had everything he just dreamt about. It was easier to say he loved the way he had to live than admit the envy that he felt for rich kids. That he felt even for Reiner who was an okay guy in every possible way. But he especially hated the ones like Levi Ackerman, who did nothing to be where he is and still act like he has a tone of problems, even though he had an apartment, nice clothes and expansive car. Eren’d bet that he had never scare of the cold or the insecurity if he’d have anything to eat next day. Or even worse, his family wouldn’t have anything to eat. Eren shaked his head to shake off the thought. Mikasa sighed.

“Okay then. But you have to skip this work.” She left no room for argument.

“Yes, mum.”

“I’ll call you every day.”

“Yes, mum.”

“And you have to tell me properly about what did you eat every day.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Stop it, Eren, it’s serious.”

“I know, but hey, it’s not the end of the world. I’m just a little sick. You also know that my immune is pretty strong.”

“But still sick. I know you don’t want to take Pixis’s offer but why don’t you take my money? What I earn at the intern period.”

“But that’s your salary. You worked for it.”

“And I have a lot of money from Pixis anyway. It won’t make any difference for me.” Eren hesitated.

“You always worked hard, now just take my money.”

“You don’t have to pay back anything.”

“Just let me.” Mikasa was serious. Way too serious. Eren sighed. He didn’t have nor the physical nor the mental energy to fight against Mikasa’s will of money. It was an issue that they already talked about several times.

“Okay.” Eren scratched his nape.

“Right.” Mikasa said satisfied.

“Mikasa, we have to go now if we don’t want to walk in the night.”

“I think you’re right. Then Eren, don’t forget not going to work, I’ll make the paperwork at the company. I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren slipped back under the blankets.“The last switch off the light!”

“Good night, Eren!”

“’Night!” Mikasa closed the door and stepped down the stairs.

“It won’t take long and winter will come.” Armin said as he looked at his breath making white clouds into the dark, evening air.

“Yeah.” Mikasa stared up at the sky. In Sina, she couldn’t see any stars at night because of the bright light of the lamps. But in Shiganshina where the street-lighting didn’t function well, the stars were bright. Even the Milky Way was visible across the night sky.

“You don’t even have salary.” Armin said as he started walking.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then what will you do?”

“Just ask Pixis. Eren’s too hard-headed to take his offer. I can’t make him move against his will but that doesn’t mean I won’t help him. Especially now that I can do something for him.”

“You really do want to pay back.”

“It’s not only about paying back. And also, he made too lot of things for me. The past years, and back then too.” She touched softly her scarf.

 

Next day both of them followed Petra and Levi around the Smith’s Corporation’s building. It has been about the financial problems and resolving which Levi wanted Petra to do, but the woman refused to drive around them in the department if Levi doesn’t even show up at the tour. It was at 2 o’clock in the afternoon after a lot of groan and tch that Petra let them take a break. While Levi was gone for the cafeteria. _‘You are seems like not able to get me normal café.’_ Mikasa and Armin settled down on the latter’s office.

“It’s tiring.” Armin sighed.

“It definitely is.” Mikasa pulled out her mobile from her pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“I call Eren to ask if everything’s alright there.” Mikasa answered as she pressed the ‘call’ button. It rang then a sleepy voice spoke up on the other side.

“Hey.” Eren mumbled.

“Here’s Mikasa and Armin.” She said as she made the call hands-free.

“Oh, hi there!” Eren woke up and Mikasa could imagine as he sat up in his bed. “How’s work?”

“Pretty rough.” Armin answered. “I can’t even feel my legs.”

“I guess it’s means everything’s alright.” Eren laughed.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Mikasa, actually I feel good now. I can go to work, so don’t delete me, okay?”

“There’s no way. Yesterday you couldn’t even sit properly.”

“But now I can. Come and see if you don’t believe.”

“Then today I…” Mikasa started but the door wide opened interrupting her. The angry midget stood there with a cup of steaming café in his hand.

“I’ve been calling your office phone. You can’t pay attention even something this simply, dipshit?” Levi asked and his anger clearly flashed on his face, something had to bother him to be so out of his usual cool.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Armin stood up abruptly. Levi glanced at the phone on the table.

“Oh, so you were occupied with this…” He said but was interrupted mid-sentence.

“Hey, what’s going on there? Mika, Armin!” Eren asked as he played with the frayed edge of his blanket. It reminded him of his dream and the fact that his best friends visited him. He really was grateful for them. And especially for Mikasa because she willingly gave him her money even though it was her first salary that she got since she worked at Smith’s. They really share everything they had. He looked at his mobile scowling. Not sure if his phone went wrong all of sudden and that’s the reason why he can’t hear their answer. “Hey, are you still there?” He tried again and then look at the screen. It still numerated the minutes.

“Sorry, Eren, but now, we…” He heard Mikasa before an other familiar and that much unwanted voice greeted him.

“Hey, you little shit.”


	7. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's pov.

Author notes: I write it here because the ao3 always cut down the ends of my texts. :(  
I'm sorry, I'm late, and I know it's a very short chapter but I didn't have any time to write in this week and i already think that i'll miss the sunday's update too, so I'm really sorry.  
Please, leave comment, if you like my story (Eren's and Levi's story) because i become more and more poor-spirited and fearful without any reaction. :/  
Please enjoy this really-short-chapter. I'll come back with a longer one, promise. ^^  


_______ 

Chapter starts: 

Levi had a bad day. He had bad days ever since that brat arrived at the Smith's. He was loose and cheerful, full of energy. He did everything perfectly, excluding the appearance and the lack of respect towards his superiors. Under superiors Levi thought himself. Even though he was impressed by his work.

He almost waited for the saturday to come so he get to meet again with the 'Perfect One' - as Hanji called him - and he can rebuke him for leave the building before of the end of the work hours.

But he never came. Days passed by and Levi felt anxious. Or rather pissed. And pissed over himself of being so shocked when he got Armin. 

His work slowed down and he couldn't do anything against it. 

And after all of these things Petra tell him to join a trip all over the company? It had to be a joke. But he always had a bad sense of humour. So with two bumbling amateur, he got to know Smith's Corp. again. 

His mood a slightly became better after take a sip from his café, as he sat down behind his table. This is where he belonged to. He hit the office phone button to feel the power of his rank. But Arlert didn't answer it. He hit it once again, this time angrily. Still no answer. He got enogh. Stood up from the spot he was sitting and going to the door. He opened it hurriedly with all of the intent to shout down his new assitant's head. 

“I’ve been calling your office phone. You can’t pay attention even something this simply, dipshit?” Levi asked and his anger clearly flashed on his face. Armin stood up from his couch like a marionette puppet. Levi would find that funny an other time. But now it irritated the shit out of him. 

“Oh, so you were occupied with this…” He looked at the table. 

Then he heard an impatient voice coming from the telephone in front of them. Levi immediately recognized it. It was him. There's no way he mistook it. Mikasa reached for the mobile to end the call but Levi ws faster. He grabbed the mobile while his intern spoke and ended the hands-of mode. He licked his bottom lip nervously before started talking. 

"Hey, you little shit." Levi greeted him. He heard as 'Eren' made a sound of surprise and Levi almost could see as he flinched in the minute he heard his ex-boss' voice. It didn't take long for Eren to gather his mental presence and with a smiling face answered. 

"Hi there, best boss of the world." The flirtious voice surprised him. This wasn't what he expected. He thought Eren'd be nervous os at least a little shocked, like Levi was when he realized whos is, or rather isn't his assistant. But the boy sounded perfectly okay. 

"What can I do for you?" Eren asked. 

Levi walked out of the office leaving the frozen Armin and the frowning Mikasa behind. 

"For example you can come in and do some work."

"Sorry but I think it's impossible, Mr Ackerman. I have work to do here, you know." Eren repeated his exact words. 

"Hm... not bad, you little shit."

"It's a pleasure to win your acknowledgement."

"Yes, it is." Levi said and sat down on his chair. He didn't know how to continue, it's not like he had anything to say. But he felt as if it was a chance. A chance for him that he can't let get away. Of course just because of the fact that Eren was a pretty good assistant. 

"I apologize for my rudeness but I'm the one who pays this phone cheque, so please tell me what do you want, or hang up." Eren's voice became cool. 

"Hey, brat. Don't you dare." Levi snapped and felt his nerves tightening. He desperately tried to find something that can make Eren stay. "Look. I was satisfied with your work."

"Thanks."

"I don't know where are you working right now but you should consider to join the Smith's Corp instead." It was silence on the other side. "So, what do you say?"

"Funny."

"What?"

"Funny. Thanks for the offer but I have a job that I like."

"Did you understand what I said?" Levi asked astonished.

"Yes, you told me to go back and work at Smith's."

"Everybody would take an offer that allows them to even step inside of the Smith's."

"Well, I don't."

"What is your job exactly?"

"I'm a construciton worker." Eren answered cheerfully. 

"What?" Levi asked. He considered it was a bad joke, because it can't be that the boy worked on constructions. He was clever, skillful and not at least nice. There's no way that he couldn't get a better job if he wanted. 

"Is it your favourite word?"

"What?" Levi asked again as he tried to concentrate on the conversation that they had before he got lost on the trek of his thoughts. 

"This. You always say 'what'. Do you have problems with understanding?"

"You shitting me." Levi stated. This brat irritated the shit out of him. He haunted him is his dreams too much that he forgot how disrespectful he was. Levi already regretted to start this conversation. 

"Yes, I do."

"Look." Levi pinched his nose. "I can give you the triple of your current salary if not more." He himself didn't know why he kept  going when he realized how insolent is this cheeky brat. 

"I know. And if I'd be a whore I'd have the twentyfold of my current salary. But I'm still not a whore even though it pays pretty well." Eren's voice was playful but after a minute it's darkened. "And if I'm right, you insist me to work as your assitant."

"Yes." Levi frowned but still didn't see where is it going. 

"Would you bother tell me what's your assistant's name?"

"Armin Arlert."

"So you just tell me to take my best friend's dream job?" Eren's voice rised angrily.

"Yes."

"You arrogant bastard! Don't you dare tell a word of this to Armin. And don't tell that I was your one-day-assitant, understood?" But before Levi could answer he hang up on him. 

Levi still had the phone against his ear. He finally was able to get a gold on him. He was able to hear his voice even if it was through the mobile. But he fucked up. The way he spoke to Levi, the man realized he was well-aware the fact he threatens Armin's job. Levi knew if he fired Armin he had absolutely no chance to get Eren in his place. He felt as cold made its way up to his head from his belly. 

"I fucked up." He stated. But what was with him, again? It's just a shitty brat after all. Armin can become this good if not better in no time. He just has to be a little patient. And why would he be in the first place when he already had the perfect assistant?

Oh, yeah. He remembered, because that brat doesn't want to come to work. Contruction worker? Who the doesn't want to change such a shittyjob to have this fucking comfrotable one instead? Oh, yeah. Een fucking Yaeger. Eren fucking Yaeger, who doesn't care who he's talking to. Did he even realized that he can fire his best friend if he wanted to? Or that asian chick? What was her name again? Oh, Mikasa Yaeger. He shall at least think about his wife's future, isn't it? Especially shen she'll eran a lot more money than Eren on a construction.

Not that Levi wanted to fire them. He just wanted to find a way to make Eren become his assistant. Because he was a damn good secretary, of course. Not because he was helpful, and he had the biggest fucking beauitful eyes that he ever met. But first, he had to make Armin move his ass from Levi's assistant's office, so Eren can take it without remorse. 

Levi stared in front of him and realized he didn't move from his spot in the last minutes. His café started cooling down and his mood became shittiest then ever before. 

He put the mobile on his table and eyed it some minutes before reached out for save Eren's number in his phone, but it shut itself down already. He could ask Mikasa to open it, but again, who was Yaeger to worth this trouble? And he'd have to deal with Mikasa's death glares too. Not that it's bothered him but after some hours even he'd become uncomfortable with it.

He sighed irritated. Pushed a button on his office phone and waited for Armin to pick it up. He heard as it rang but nobody answered.

"Not again." He pinched his nose, grabbed Mikasa's phone and made his way to his assistant's office. 

He stepped inside. Hanji and Petra listened to Armin's explanation of the papers that layed all over the tables and chairs. Everybody looked up at his arrival.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He asked in a low voice. Frightened looks met with his glare and the air froze before Hanji spoke up.

"Armin just brought in a pretty good plan about how to change the Shiganshina district." She said deep in her thougths, her voice full of respect. "This is a damn good work even though a little rude to be a complete project."

"These made without a purpose for presentation." Armin mumbled. Levi stepped closer and also took a good look at the papers. Hanji was right. It was rude, but full of ideas and creative parts. And also, it seemed balanced and nice. It was an amateur work. But Armin grew a lot in his eyes already.

"Not bad." This was his only reaction. 


	8. Boss and workers

Author's note:

So sorry for the break I took but I had some problems with writing and updating. 

Life really doesn't want to cooperate with me.. ._.

To make it up for you, I'll update two chapters today. 

But I'm here now and (hopefully) I'll be able to come with new chaps every week from now on. ^^

Please leave comment, I'm really thankful for the ones I got for the last chapter. *-* Love you all. <3 

Enjoy! :)

 

___________________

 

Levi hated to admit but those blueprints caught his attention. Here was the PPT. In front of his eyes. This boy just made a cozy district out of the slum. Sure, it wasn’t some kind of earth paradise but it was lot more impressive then any other plan what was presented for him. Not that Levi couldn’t work on it too, but he was a business man in the first place. He rarely dealt with concrete plans.

He drop the phone to Mikasa in whose eyes were a lot more question than Levi wanted to answer. It seemed like Mikasa knew that Eren helped out, but Armin doesn’t…

Levi scratched his chin.

“Whatever. We can’t do anything with these till we don’t have the permission.”

“Killjoy. These really are good. Armin, you’re a genius.”

“No… no it’s not…”

“Shy. Don’t even try to deny.” Hanji grabbed his hand.

Levi rolled his eyes and left the office.

“It’s not my…” Armins started, but Mikasa stopped him. As far as she knew Hanji was Levi’s best friend. And Levi was gay and single and quite good-looking. There was her brother who also was gay, single and absolutely gorgeous. There’s no way she let them meet ever again. And also won’t let Levi know that the “perfect plan” is not from Armin.

“She’s right, Armin. Don’t be shy.” Mikasa interrupted.

Petra looked at them thoughtful but didn’t say a word.

 

Levi typed when Hanji came in like a hurricane. The silence was broken and Levi sighed. He acted as if he didn’t notice her presence but when Hanji got closer and grinned straight in his face, he stared up with a bored or rather irritated expression.

“What do you want?”

“You’re charming as always.”

“So?”

“I’m bored.”

“Then work.”

“I’m waiting for test results.”

“Just leave me be.”

“But Leviiiiiiii.” Hanji whined. “Don’t you want to go out for a tea?”

“No.”

“Lunch?”

“No.”

“Snacks?”

“No.”

“Theme park?”

“Hanji.” Levi said threateningly.

“Okay, okay.” Hanji hold up her hands and gazed at the white walls as if she admired a painting.

“I have to go out to a construction.” Levi said, still staring at his screen. “There’s an illness, we had to change almost all of the workers. I have to take a look at the new site architect.”

“Yaaaaaaay~. I knew you have a heart.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He absolutely wasn’t in the mood to go out in this shitty weather when the whole Pacific Ocean can fall in the form of ice or snow. Not to mention the dust what waits for him on the construction.

Twenty minutes later he beat about the filthy walls and machines. The site architects glanced at him anxiously time to time. The workers loafed around in their break and didn’t even try hiding their stare at the weird pair. The short and serious Levi purposefully walked through the construction while Hanji behind him jumped like a 5-years-old.

Levi analyzed the progression with a professional eye and didn’t even realized that Hanji wander somewhere while he was occupied with work. He looked at the filth with disgust even though he knew this is how a building can become bright in the end. He went on and turned into an empty corridor. As took the first steps on the 3th floor, he heard voices from the nearest chamber. He didn’t really care about it but just before he could enter, he recognized one of them.

“I don’t care! I don’t give a fuck!” Eren shouted, his voice full of anger and grievance.

“Eren, calm down. I just said…”

“No! I don’t need your fucking help. I don’t need anybody’s fucking help!”

“Eren, you have fever. It’s not like you’ll have debt to pay back.”

“It’s just a little illness. I have to work…”

“Let me help you! It’s not that much money. Just enough for you to recover so you can come back to work healthy.”

“I don’t accept money. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You act like one.”

“I don’t need other’s help to live my life. Especially not a rich kid’s.” Eren hissed.

“Then don’t look at me like a rich kid. I’m your fucking friend!” The other’s voice rise in anger.

“As if I could. You are a fucking rich kid who plays the working man. But your parents give you everything, don’t they? This is why you can get drunk in the middle of the week!” Eren shouted.

“Yes. It’s true. I’m a rich kid.” The voice became cool and slightly hurt. “But believe me, even if I wouldn’t be one, I’d offer my help.”

“But you are! And I don’t need! I hate smart-ass bastards who doesn’t know anything about work, because all they had to do is study a little and then they live happily ever after. I have to throw up of them!”

“Just think about my offer.” The other sighed and walked toward the door. Eren didn’t answer.

The ‘rich kid’ got to the entrance. Levi got to take a good look of him. He was awfully tall, blond and muscular. As he caught a sight of Levi he abruptly stopped.

“Fuck.” He vursed under his breathe, Levi raised his eyebrow.

“Good afternoon!” The blond greeted him much louder then it was necessary.

“Do you think I’m deaf?”

“No.” The blonde answered but not even slightly embarrassed.

“Now you made me one. Go and work, dipshit.”  Levi dismissed him irritated. What’s with this attitude? All of the brats dedicated their lives to make him mad?

Levi looked as the blond glanced back anxiously before left the scene. Levi sighed a little. It was Eren. It had to be Eren. There’s no way he mistook it. It was so unbelievable that he meet with him here. He knew Eren mentioned before that he worked as a construction worker but Levi never even imagined that it could be one of Smith’s projects. Then again, Levi not really imagined anything what wasn’t work related or taking a good shower.

So here he is. The perfect assistant working at the same company as him. It was funny after all. Levi wanted to step in that chamber but also knew that after the last – not really delighted – phone call Eren probably don’t want to hear about him. Let alone see his face.

But it wasn’t Eren’s choice to make. Levi took a breathe before entering the chamber taking a mental note about find Hanji later.

When he stepped in, first he didn’t find Eren. He moved forward to see the figure leaning for the wall, just a step away from the edge of the floor. His clothes were dirty and across his back huge neon letters advertised the Smith’s.

His skin was tanned even though it was almost winter. He looked down on his mobile with half-litted eyes.

“Yaeger.” Levi spoke up. He felt as some kind of weird feeling made its way into him, clearing his boredom away. Eren stiffened of the sound then lifted up his head slowly and glanced at Levi before fully turned in his direction.

“Ackerman.” He greeted hostily.

“Did you consider my offer?” Levi said after a short pause.

“No, I like this work.”

“I heard you have problems.” Levi pushed.

“Eavesdropping, Mr. Ackerman?”

“You were loud enough to make the whole building hear it.”

Eren glared at him and angry blush made its way onto his face.

“It’s none of your business.” He hissed.

“Perhaps.”

“Surely.”

“Listen. You’d earn the triple…”

“Thanks.” Eren interrupted. “But I told you before. I’m not interested in being a smart-ass.”

“It’s not just about sitting in an office, brat.”

“Then what? I’ve been your assistant once, did you forget?”

“As if I could.” Levi murmured, but Eren didn’t react. His voice raised as he continued talking, undoubtedly still furious of the quarrel he had with the blond.

“Sitting in the office all you do. You don’t have to do anything. Just was born into the perfect world. Didn’t have to fight for anything. Didn’t have to suffer. Even if you like this peaceful life, it’s not my style. I want to work for what I eat. You and all of the rich kids should just go and fuck off!” Eren shouted in the end, wasn’t even bothered by the fact that he’s roaming with his and his sister’s boss.

“Somebody’s in a bad mood.” Hanji sang behind Levi. Eren showed them his middle finger and left the chamber. Levi saw the angry tears sitting in the corner of his eyes – making them brighter then before – waiting for the chance to make their way down on the brunette’s cheeks.

“How rude.” Hanji looked after him.

“Whatever. Let’s do some work.” Levi said blankly.

“Hey, did you see that phone? People used it like, ten years ago.” Hanji laughed.

 

Half an hour later they left the construction. As they reached Levi’s car Hanji talked about enthusiastically. She babbled about Eren, but she didn’t know his name so tried to find out. The last tip was Steve, so she just let it be. Without any knowledge she wanted to find out what’s Steve’s favourite food, film, theme park or Marvel hero. Levi drove in silence and didn’t even try interjecting. Not because Hanji didn’t irritated the shit out of him, but because he also wondered about the same things. It took him minutes to shrug off the thoughts and tell Hanji to shut the fuck up.

 

Eren stood at the window of the chamber and stared down to the street. Levi stopped behind him and reached for him. Eren turned in his direction. His eyes flamed angrily, those turquoise eyes staring at him as if he could look into Levi’s soul.

“Don’t come closer. I hate you. You and all the arrogant rich bastards.”

“I’m not…” Levi started almost anxiously, even himself didn’t know why.

“Yes, you are.” Eren answered scornfully. “I’d rather die then say anything to you or hear another word from you.”

“Wait! Just let me explain!” Levi grabbed his forearm and felt as panic started to rise in his lungs.

“You bastard! Leave me be!” Eren yanked away his arm and turned to the street lights before jumped down. Levi stepped to the edge in horror and saw as the boy disappeared in the dark.

 

His eyes shot open. He drenched in sweat, his bangs was wet on his forehead. He blinked and let his eyes gazing at the ceiling. 

“Fuck this shit.” He spoke up but it came out as a whisper. He turned his head to the clock’s direction. The red numbers lighted through the night.

3:12

Levi sighed. He had to sleep back but couldn’t even hold his eyelids shut. His thoughts wandered back to his dream. Then his talk with Eren. Why did he even bother with this dipshit? Yeah, he was a good assistant, but his personality and his manners were terrible. And he also hated everybody who was richer then him. No, it’s not entirely true. He hated everybody who didn’t work for being a rich bastard.

“But I worked for it really hard.” Levi said aloud. “Why can’t he see it?” It took him half an hour to sleep back, but his sleep was restless.


	9. First impressions not always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we got to know that Levi's a human being too.  
> Maybe...

Author's note:

So here's the second chapter for today as promised.

Please, leave comment, and enjoy! ^^

 

____________

Eren stared at Mikasa from under his blankets. It was Saturday and Mikasa felt it her duty to come over and take care of her brother. And actually she found out that his stupid step-brother had a fever.

She cleaned the house, cooked lunch and get the radiator work because she could see her breathe in the living room. So now she went over a project's papers. Eren stared at her. Mikasa looked tired in his opinion. She had slight bags under her eyes - does it have anything to do with working at Smith's or is it just the affection of Levi? Her movements were slower and less precise then usual. She hid her lower face behind her scarf as she typed into her mobile. 

This scene didn't change in the last hour. So Eren made up his mind and coughed low.

"What's up with work?" He asked.

"Just the usual staff." Mikasa answered, didn't even looking up from the papers as she slightly frowned and bit on her lower lip. 

Eren sighed and looked out of the window. The Shiganshina district was repulsive during day. He really wanted to move from here but at the same time, how would he ever leave it? This is his childhood and probably this will be his whole life. 

As he heard his phone he grabbed it. Something happened in this terrible silence. He almost started jumping in excitement.

It was a short message from Armin.

'I'm coming over.'

'Mikasa's already here. :)' Eren typed back happily.

He sighed and dropped his mobile back onto the red blanket.

"Armin was it?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah. Who else?" Eren questioned sarcastically. 

"You should have friends." She answered taking seriously Eren's reply. 

"I do have friends!" Eren protested half-happily for a conversation to even starting but halfly distracted by the topic. But Mikasa didn't spoke up for several minutes so Eren thought she just let it slip away. But he could have known better.

"Really?"

"Really." Eren mimicked.

"Why didn't you talk about them before?" Mikasa raised her eyebrow and looked at her brother first in this talk. Eren just shrugged. There wasn't much to say about them. He saw in Mikasa's eyes that she wanted further infromations like what's their name, sex, sexuality, foot size but Eren gazed out of the window to distract her from other questions. Mikasa took the hint and let the topic go. The time passed in even more uncomfortable silence then before. It was broken after thirty minutes and Eren sighed in relief when he heard the key turning in the old lock of the entrance door. It meant Armin finally arrived and he doesn't have to deal with questioning glances what Mikasa shot at him time to time. 

"Hey, Armin!" He greeted him cheerfully in the minute he saw him. 

"Hi!" Armin sat down on the armchair. He immediately noticed the stiffened atmosphere in the room but also didn't want to ask about it so he followed Mikasa's suit and unzipped his bag to put out his work-related things. 

"Oh, no. You too? I swear I'll become nauseous of this." Eren whined.

"Work is work." Armin shrugged. "If you's have a job at Smith's, you'd understand. There's really too much paperwork. I feel as exhausted as at my finals at university."

He clenched his teeth when he realized what did he just say. He knew that Eren didn't consider his job as a real work so Armin glanced at him nervously but it didn't bothered Eren. Or if it bothered him he hid it pretty well. But Eren wasn't one to hide his feelings.

Mikasa sensed the stop in the conversation and also Armin's small panic. So she brought up the topic what bothered her for a while that day and what - she hoped - will defrost the mood.

"Armin. Do you know anything about Eren's friends?"

"No. Not really." Armin answered hesitantly feeling that something was off with this question. 

"Then..." Mikasa started but Eren interrupted. He didn't want to deal with Mikasa's overprotectiveness or anxiousness this day. Neither other day, but this day definitely not. 

"Guess what whom I met this week." He brought up an innocent subject.

"Someone we know?" Armin asked, hoping it's not a dangerous terain. 

"Yeah, we three know him all too well." Eren sneered as he thought of the man.

"So, he's male." Mikasa stated entirely focusing on the talk.

"Yes, he is."

"What this, guessing game?" Armin laughed.

"Let's make it one." Eren nodded excitedly.

"Okay, then. Do we know him from school?"

"No."

"He's one of father's former patients?"

"Nope." Eren grinned as he imagined his friends' facial expressions when they found out it was Levi.

"Then. Is he young?"

"Nope."

"Old?"

"What do you mean by old?"

"Like 50."

"Then no."

"Is he tall?"

"No." Eren burst outin laugh at the question.

"He has to be some shortie if you laugh this hard." Armin scowled.

"He is." Een ensured.

"A short, middle-age shortie." Mikasa summarized. "Let me guess. Does he own the worst death glare in the world?"

"I didn't see everybody's death glare but I still think you're right."

"It's Levi."

"It's Mr. Ackerman."

Mikasa and Armin answered at the same time. 

"Um. Where did you meet with him?"

"On the construction." Eren shrugged. 

"Details." Mikasa demanded. 

"I had a fight with Reiner when he came..."

"Who's that Reiner?" Mikasa asked instantly and Eren regretted to even bring up this whole thing. 

"My co-worker." He sighed.

"Sounds like some gay-related thing for me." Armin commented but abruptly flushed too. 

"Why do you even say something like this if you become so embarassed?" Eren laughed what made his friend producate a darker shade of red.

"Is it a gay-related thing?" Mikasa pushed.

"It is not. Whatever. Reiner's a rich kid. So he acts like one. I became pretty pissed of him and Ackerman walked in after he left."

"Sounds like a movie scene."

"It was like one. I hate him. Smart-ass rich bastard. He born with a golden spoon in his mouth." Eren rolled his eyes, so he missed as Armin frowned during his sentence. But at the last part he stood up. His fits were clenched on the table, eyes fixed on the papers. Mikasa and Eren stared at him as he started to speak, admiration towards his boss clear in his trembling voice. 

"He's not just some rich-kid."

"He is. Just look at him." Eren snorted.

"No, he isn't. I know you hate everybody who works in a glass building, but don't think you're the only one who had to deal with shit in their life."

"What? It's not what I'm saying." Eren prtested.

"It is." Armin freaked out. "You always say that the officer's just had to get a degree and with that they don't have to do anything further in their entire life. But it's not true. I made my degree. I worked really hard for it and if you believe or not, working as Mr Ackerman's assistant really tiring. But you wouldn't ever know because you stucked in constructions." He stared at Eren in whom his feelings fighted with the love toward his best friend. He can't tell him, can he? That he was his assistant. Ha can't do it with Armin. So in the end he intertwined his fingers and gazed at them. 

"And Mr Ackerman is a fantastic person." Eren started to count voicless to keep himself cool. He wanted to punch something really hard for his best friend thinking about the midget that he's a fantastic person. "You'd never think how hard he worked to get where he is now. I learned at the same university where he used to and he's a legend! Do you understand? He's a legend!"

"Armin..." Mikasa spoke up softly but the boy just shot her a glare.

"And one other thing. He came from a slum. Even worse then Shiganshina." He ended and let himself fell onto the chair.

"He came from a slum?" Eren asked shocked.

"Yeah." Armin answered with a small smile. "He was an orphane. His only relative dropped him out. I don't really have a lot of information but it looks like he met with Mr Smith when they were teenagers." He continued calmly. "Pixis let him stay at his house and even payed his scholarship for university. He requested to go and learn at Paris, since french is his mothertongue. And when he reached 24 he's already was one of the star architects in America and West-Europe." Armin ended.

"You really are head over heels for him." Mikasa commented and glanced over at Eren in whose eyes a small respect grew towards Levi. 

"So... he came from a slum?" Eren asked second time. 

"Yes."

"And became rich on his own."

"With a little help." Armin corrected.

"He doesn't seems like somebody who came from the second Shiganshina." Eren scowled as he remembered Levi's attitude.

"Yeah. But if you'd be the one who fought for be on the top, you also would luxuriate, wouldn't you?" Armin asked and Eren abruptly burst out in laughter at the hidden meaning behind Armin's words. It took Armin some minutes to realize it before turned into one of the red's beautiful shade.

"Whatever." He said. "What's important. Don't just make a bad guy out of him because his money."

"Make a bad guy out of him because he's rude and made you deliver the same cafe three times." Eren joked. Mikasa smiled at the comment but Armin angrily eyed him.

"Not funny. You shall use him as mirror."

"What? You want me to be always angry and a huge bastard? I can colour my hair black but I think I already passed his height." Eren said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck off. Just fuck off. He had even worse situation but instead of bitching about about it, he fought for a better one and now he can get everything he want. You're just simply jelaous of him." Armin almost shouted with his eyes shutted. He slowly raised his eyelids to meet with Eren's amused visage. 

"He really has to be something for you to be this harsh." In his eyes the hurt was clearly visible due to Armin's words. But other than that he really started to recognize Levi's merit even if he knew how terrible his personality and manners were.

"He really is something." Armin reassured. "First impressions not always good." He added softly.

"Except if it's about Levi. In his case your first impression definitely was not wrong." Mikasa said, earning one of Armin's rare, disapproving looks. But her words had no effect on Eren's awaken and growing admiration for his childhood friends' boss whom he sent to the hell a couple of days ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty things keep happening.

Author's note:

Hi everybody! ^^ I think, I give up trying to make it to the update days, because I always fail. ><"

So her's the 10th chapter, in which actually happening something, for the first time in this fic. hurray!. :D

I hope you'll like it, and please, leave comment, I'd be glad. ^^

I also realized there's no point in giving titles for my chapters so I'll just stop it.

Also, here's my wife's tumblr, who gave me a lot of courage, please, follow her, because she's so happy when she gets new followers. ^^

eren-in-wonderland.tumblr.com <\--- random tokyo ghoul and ereri stuff, you'll see it if you follow her.

Thanks for reading my work! *-*

 

_________________________

 

Eren walked Mikasa and Armin to the door and in the second they left he turned down the heating because  the house became a fucking oven whatever Mikasa thought.

'Tomorrow's december.' He tought as he looked out of the window.

The second part of the day Eren listened to Armin as the blond talked about his boss.

In Eren's memory the midget was dark. His first impression was that he was just like anybody else in the business world. Rich people, professionals in smart clothes and expensive cars. Even though he knew there are people whom fought to slowly move up on the ladder Eren'd never thought Levi'd be one of them. The arrogance that he radiated made everybody think that he's an aristocrata if not a royal who can lead back his bloodline to the antique ages. 

His personality still was shitty but at least he had the right to say he's better then others. Because he went through all this shit that Eren had to. He didn't get to know a lot of things about Levi because most of Armin's monologue was about Levi's fantastic business sense. But what he managed to get out of it was impressive. 

Levi didn't know his parents and his uncle tossed him out after his wife died and couldn't take care of the one-year-old Levi. Foster parents took him in but they died when Levi was twelve. He went back to his uncle and after some dark years he got to know Erwin who made him take his studies seriously and end the high school with good grades. When Pixis saw the potential in Levi, he took him in and let him live on his money till he ended university. Then Erwin signaled a paper with Levi that didn't let the raven leave the Smith's for ten years. 

 

December came and the first snow fell.

He was cold as he stepped down from the bus and only hoped that at the construction they'd have heater. He honestly didn't want to froze. 

'I really should just take Pixis's offer. I'd become some rich-ass too.' He thought as he exhaled into his palms to keep them warm. 'Never.' He added. Even if Levi took it, Eren'd never take it. He was a grown-up. Not some teenager having nothing at all.

He walked on the edge of the pavement and looked up the building walls. Even if Levi was fantastic or a major asshole, or both, Eren had to work this night too and there wasn't any chance that he'd meet with him here.

But he also didn't think that he'll meet with him after becoming his one-day-assistant.

Even though he knew this, he felt something quite similar to hopeful waiting. He didn't know what will he say if he really meet with Levi because definitely won't beg for his pardon. Even if he actually felt sorry for his behaviour. It made him feel as if he was some little kid who made a mistake. Perhaps he did make a mistake. Perhaps he should apologize. But he definitely won't. He just wanted to tell Levi that he got to know some things of Levi's life... And that it must had been hard for him... And that Eren know how hard it really is...

He shaked his head as he walked to the site architect to sign him up. 

A huge arm wrapped around his shoulder and he almost collapsed under it. 

"Hey, Eren!" Reiner greeted him as they walked up to the third floor. 

"Reiner, what's up?"

"Nothing special. Oh, I heard that the midget will come again so if I were you, I'd hid somewhere the time he's around."

Eren felt as his pulse speeded up a little. Levi? Coming here? Yeah, it's his construction after all but Eren didn't know how to behave when he sees him again. 

"Really?" He simply asked.

"You seems like you're deep in your thoughts. Something's bothering?" 

"No, not really. Just being tired." Eren smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Okay." Reiner answered unimpressed.

The night started, the cold wind froze their hand in the first twenty minutes. Eren felt as his blood drummed in his ears and concentrated on that rhythm waiting for the hour to come that he can go home. He didn't even realized when their break came. Just Reiner's hand patting his shoulder made him stop. 

"Hey, hot tea." He said with a grin and Eren reached for the termos thankfully. Reiner sat down next to Eren's feet and Eren also wanted to let his body slip down, back against the wall but he cought a sight of a raven hair and death glares pointed every person whom looked at his direction. He felt as his heart started beating faster and more powerful in his chest making it impossible to hear anything other.

Reiner saw as Eren froze in his spot so also turned to see what's the problem. He saw Levi at the same time as Levi saw Eren. Reiner didn't even thought as he grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him away. 

"What now?" Eren growled, still confused of Levi's arrival and his own reaction.

"He stared at you."

"Just looked in my direction."

"No. Definitely stared."

"Especially me?"

"Especially you." Reiner rolled his eyes. "This is why you shouldn't meet him now. He'll fire you if not worse. "But in Eren a strange feeling washed through. He knew that Reiner probably was right. Even if Levi also came from a slum it didn't change the fact that Levi wasn't generous. Five minutes later Levi came in their direction but Reiner hid him behind himself. Eren waited for Levi to approach them and also was scared of it, but it never came. Levi passed by but didn't even glanced at him. 

'Probably already forgot who I am.' Eren thought.

He met with him one more time. Eren was determined to catch up with him but Levi discussed with site architects and except a short look he didn't pay attention for the brunette.

Eren felt disappointed. He tried to fight against it but couldn't shrug it off. His bad mood only got worse of his fever so he tried to concentrete on his work with full attention. 

Next time he saw Levi he turned down his head even though he knew he wouldn't even notice Eren's presence. Even so he knew where Levi stood. And also saw from the corner of his eyes that the scaffolding that had to be exchanged a long time ago trembled and started to collapse under it's own weight. Before panic could take away his composure he ran towards Levi. He still didn't recognize his presence but Eren didn't give a damn anymore. 

He grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him away. He thought that Levi will resist but didn't count with his strength. He only could exchange their positions. He saw as Levi fell on the dirty floor but before he had a second thought he felt a hit on his back, breath left his lungs. His vision got blurry and then everything went blank.

 

Levi felt as a strong palm grab his forearm. He started to turn to the direction of the man with death wish but before he could ask the bastard that how dare he is to touch his suit, he felt a hard pulling. He's yanked away and fell. He closed his eyes rapidly and felt as his body dropped on the beton as a doll. He didn't have the time to glare at the other because shouts came from different directions at the same time as a crash ripped through the air. 

"Eren!"

"Yaeger!"

Levi stared at the spot where he stood only seconds ago. Huge dust storm hid everything from sight.The workers didn't bother with waiting the dust to subside. They desperately tried to push away the scaffoplding's remaining boards and metal pipes. Levi hold up his arm before his nose to avoid the inhale of the dust. He hardly catch a sight of the figures. Two men stepped out, coughing, dragging a third. They got his hands wrapped around their neck. His head falling forward, his legs lifelessly draw two stripe into the dirt.

Levi recognized the messy brown hair what was almot white of the fine powder. It was just a minute. It was just a minute where he thought the world stopped moving. But the site architects made their ways to Levi and helped him stand up, asking if he's okay or does he need anything. Levi didn't bother with answering. He was angry at the men whom didn't give a fuck about their worker, about _his_ assistant.

He shot them a death glare and stepped near to Eren who now layed on his back, lips slightly parted, eyes closed. The blond already dialed the hospital. His words were panicked and harsh. The anxious expression on his face and the look what he held as he stared at Eren told Levi that they had more then friendship. It wouldn't have bothered him. Heck, it doesn't have anything to do with him. It was Eren's life. What he just risked to save his rich ass. Even after he told Levi he hated him, he just jumped to his help. 

The minutes went blankly. He eyed as Eren's chest rised and sinked in a slow rhythm but he stayed unconscious. Strange thought went in his head about leaving the boy alone in the rest if his life if he wakes up now. 

He stood there just staring at his ex-assistant. His face was expressionless but under his facade he panicked. He couldn't tell why but also couldn't cool and compose himself. From his daze the sirene snapped him out. He looked as the lifeguard pulled Eren away from him on a barrow. He wanted to go after him. He wanted to sit next to him in the car but instead the blond took the seat with an anxious face. Levi felt a slight disappointment as the door closed in front of him and he was locked out.

As the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot he felt as the world started to move again. His elbow throbbed terrible but he couldn't feel it of the adneraline for this point.  His suit was dirty along his hair and hands. His arm ached that almost made him shout but he pulled himself together and just simply frowned. He waved to the worker nearest to him to come closer. The man looked around before walked to Levi.

"Who's that boy?" Levi asked.

"He's name Yaeger." The other answered helpfully just to get away sooner. 

"I know that. The other." He tried to keep his voice even but the pain rised in his arm and he had no patience to deal with people with the thirds of his IQ.

"Other?"

"The blond, in the car!" Levi raised his voice.

"Oh.. Mm... I know his name. A minute..." He scratched his chin.

Levi mentally facepalmed. He really had the urge to do so but te fact that hand was dirty made him stop.

"Reiner. He's called Reiner."

"Reiner." Levi glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Reiner." The worker nodded enthusiastically.

"What's his surname?"

"Surname?" The worker frowned. "I don't know."

Levi sighed and with a wave dismissed  the other. At least he had some information. Even if it was just a name. A forename. Not that he cared. Why would he? Just because he was the one that sit next to Eren instead of Levi? Just because he made it impossible for Levi all day to approach Eren? Just because it seemed like he had a deeper relationship with Eren then being his co-worker? Just because he had a deeper relationship with Eren even though the brunette was married?

He went to his car and took off his suit's upper. He didn't want to make his car more filthy. 

As he got home, his first thought was having a good, long shower to clean himself all the dirt that he had to tolerate on his skin for this point. Levi let the shirt slip down from his shoulders and look at his arm. It was abraded through his clothes. He stepped out of his pants and boxers and stood into the shower cabine. 

The hot water chilled his skin and it felt like thousands of needles stabbed into his bruises. He gritted his teeth. Blood slowly started to flow and run down on his arm.

He let his head hit the glasswall of the cabine and shut his eyes. 

Yaeger wanted to tell him something. Levi was sure about it. When they met he saw it in his eyes. But again, Reiner made him stop and workers didn't leave Levi alone to talk with him. It wasn't the same as last time when Eren didn't even let him speak up. He looked so open that it almost made Levi relieved. But there was Reiner. In his way.

He didn't ask for a lot, right? He just wanted to talk to Eren without any prejudice. Or just look into those eyes without they're flaming in anger or disgust. He didn't know what made Eren look at him with briht eyes but anything was it, it gave him a chance. A fucking chance that was disturbed by a certain blond freak. 

These blonds were the most terrible thing that ever happened to him. First Erwin with the most irritating eyebrows in the world. Second Armin who came to Levi's life when he expected Eren. And now Reiner who came in the way when Levi fucking finally had a chance to approach Eren. 

He stepped out of the shower and dryed his face. He pulled up a new of boxers before headed back to his room. He glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning. 

He felt dead tired as he pulled out the aid kit from the top of his wardrobe. He tried to bandage his arm but failed it twice. He just gave up and after packing back he curled up under his blankets and shut his eyes.

He managed to fall asleep an hour and three sleeping pills. But Eren's unconscious figure didn't leave him alone in his dreams neither.


	11. Orphans of Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey.   
> So I want to start this note with apologizing for the long pause, but I had a terrible writer's block.  
> But I won this fight. ^^ So here's a long chapter. At least it was long for me to type in. ._.  
> I hope you'll like the new chapter~~ :)  
> If you liked it, please leave comment, kudos or both. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren slowly opened his eyes. His sight blurred and blunt pain slipped into his head. He closed his eyes, trying as if it could stop the stab that he felt in his back. He sighed and took in the smell of the place. It had powerful chlorine all over the room, as if the walls also radiated it. Eren did a second try and raised his eyelids which felt even heavier than the first time. But now he got to take a good look on the ceiling. It was slightly yellow by the time even though Eren'd bet that it was white, like thirty years ago. Not that it really mattered but he felt so comfortable thinking about nothing important.

He turned his attention down and his eyes scanned the walls and the big-ass TV what hid the majority of it. He turned his head slowly but already regret the motion because sharp pain attacked the back of his head. He purposefully pushed back the sensation and looked at the huge windows two meters from him. He thanked god that the Sun's powerful light didn't shined onto his face, just the foot of his bed and the floor.

He slowly turned to the other direction and looked at the clock what showed it was ten in the morning.

_I still have time to go to work._ This was his first thought before he realized the fact that he was in a hospital room. It was a quite luxurious one with the TV and the big-enough-for-nothing place but it still was a hospital room instead of his poor living room where he lived.

Eren gathered the strength to raise his right hand to his head to recognize that his whole skull was in bandage.

Happenings from the previous day came back to him. Levi's arrival to the construction, the scaffolding, the chiselled forearm under the suit's fabric. So he was in hospital. In a private room.

What the hell did he do in a private room? Sure, Pixis could pay it but there's no way he'd waste his money for Eren and it wasn't even possible that he get to know about the accident. And that left nobody on the list.

He stared at the red button next to him, probably the one he had to push if he needed something. Or at least he hoped. It'd be a catastrophe if it was to sign if something caught fire. Either way, he really didn't want to see busy people around him right now so just let his mind wander about everything and nothing, waiting for the sleep to come and take him away from this daytime nightmare. But it never came. Firstly because of the uncomfortable silence and the pain that came in little pulses to his head. Secondly because of the nurse that came in to check on him.

"Good morning!" She greeted with the world's most terrible fake smile spreading on her face. Eren slightly nodded, trying to ignore the sharp pain he felt of this simple movement.

"A minute and I come back, I'll call the doctor." She promised. "Is there anything you want 'till that?"

"No, thanks." Eren said with dried out mouth what he didn't realize before.

"Okay."

He was left alone again. The meet with doctor went smoothly. He had to answer some questions, had to eat some more pills and food. And now they left him behind with the order to take a nap. Seriously, he never had such an order before to relax. He tried to fall asleep but was restless, so just glanced every minute at the clock waiting for something to happen. After an hour the door hung open and Mikasa stood there with the most hopeful and at the same time fearful face Eren ever saw. Behind her Armin talked with the nurse.

"Eren." Mikasa's voice cam out as a whisper, close to crying.

"Hey." He smiled a little and waved with his left hand.

"Oh my god. Eren." Mikasa stepped in and Eren saw how much self-restraint she needed not to hug the breathe out of him. She just grabbed his left hand and hold it in her two tremblings as if it was a relic.

"Mikasa. I'm okay." Eren said reassuringly. He knew how hard it'd be to Mikasa that he had to stay in the hospital even when it was just one day. Armin stepped in the room, relief clearly visible on his face but he held it back unlike Mikasa.

"We were really worried." He said with cracked voice.

"I can see it." Eren huffed, looking at Mikasa's tired face and unmistakeable signs of frowning. Not that Armin looked any better, there were huge bags under his eyes as well.

"You slept over five days." Mikasa sobbed.

"Five days?" Eren's eyes widened in surprise. Five days are terribly long for an easily changeable construction worker, it meant he had no work at this point. Mikasa just nodded and still didn't let go of Eren's hand.

"Wow." This was all he managed to say while he tried to blow away the sore feeling from his lungs. He forced a smile as he looked for a conversation topic. Anything other than his hospitalization, so just joked halfheartedly.

"Did you checked the house in case if my dear neighbors tried to break in?" Mikasa smiled at him through her tears relieved and Armin let a small chuckle coming out.

"We went there every day." He assured.

"Okay then." Eren yawned.

"Are you tired?" We can leave if you want." Armin said, earning a hostile visage from Mikasa.

"No, no... Don't leave me here..." Eren mumbled with a slight flush forming on his cheeks. Then after a small pause he added _'alone'_.

"We won't."

"By the way. What happened exactly? We got to meet with that Reiner guy, but he didn't say anything, just swore that he'll kill Levi." Armin said as he sat down on a chair, waiting for Eren to answer but seeing he didn't intend answering, continued. "Not that Levi told us anything further."

"You call him Levi?" Eren asked with a teasing smile.

"It's because of Mikasa." Armin protested.

"I don't really think so... She usually just..." Eren yawned again. "...just calls him midget."

"Whatever."

"Some other... time... Tell me something... What happened in the past days?"

"When we were at your house, two little kids peeked in your window."

"Shit." Eren's eyes snapped open and he became fully awake. "I totally forgot about them."

"About them?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Yeah They started to come to my house since you moved out. Their parents died so sometimes I let them stay at mine."

"Eren." Mikasa scolded him.

"They're just like you and me. I couldn't leave them alone."

"You hardly have money for yourself. How do you think you'd feed two little children?"

"I don't care! I can't let them freeze." Eren pouted and yawned again.

"We'll give them something to eat when we go next time." Armin said and meaningfully looked at Mikasa. She took the hint and let the topic slip.  Armin started to talk about the usual stuff in the office 'till they heard Eren's even breathing. They just nodded at each other before stood up and left the room in silence.

"It was easier then I thought."

"For this point. But he'll most definitely will ask about why does he lay in a private hospital instead of the local."

"We can just say that Pixis paid it."

"He's not stupid. He know that Pixis wouldn't move even his little finger if he doesn't have something in return."

"We can't tell him the truth. He'll freak out if he realize that a 'rich bastard' helped him out." Armin signed with his fingers.

"What's more important, what shall we do with those brats?"

"Wow. You start to talk like an Ackerman."

"I'm a Yaeger."

"We shall go and do just like Eren would." Armin shrugged and looked at his watch. "We have plenty of time to go to Shiganshina and give them something to eat."

"I can't believe he really gives his money to them." Mikasa huffed.

"Seems like something the Yagere family has in themselves genetically."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you know what it proves?"

"What?"

"That you're an Ackerman." Armin laughed.

 

 

 

An hour later they stood in front of Eren's house, in the cold, eying the two kids whom stared in the window just like they did every time. Mikasa'd swore that they already froze in the cold but still didn't leave. Armin moved first towards them. The kids didn't see him getting closer if they saw they didn't mind his presence 'till he cleared his throat loud enough to catch their attention.

"Want to come inside?" He asked, leaning his palms on his knees. The kids - a little girl and a boy - looked at each other and after a non-verbal conference the boy looked up at Armin and nodded.

"Are you friends of Eren?" The girl asked as they walked in.

"More like his family." Armin answered and turned on the heater.

"It'll be too warm." The boy pointed on the heater with his index finger.

"Who says?"

"Eren never turns it up that much." He argued.

"Eren has an abnormally high body temperature. We, normal people have to turn up the heater if we don't want to die." Mikasa spoke up first since they got there as she put down the food. "Here's lunch." She sat down on the couch and stayed silent.

"What's your names?" Armin asked, packing out from the plastic bags. The kids hungrily stared at the foods and answered mesmerized.

"Farlan Church."

"Isabel Magnolia."

"How did you get to know Eren?"

"We were begging at the edge of Shiganshina when he passed by and gave us bread." Farlan reached for the sandwich that Armin held.

"Then told us to go home." Isabel continued as she bit into the bread. "It's still warm." She said with sparkling eyes.

"How far do you live?"

"Three houses away."

"Eren always gives us food and when the first frost came he let us sleep on the couch. "

"Yeah. And give us warm clothes."

"And color pencils." Isabel added.

"Just little kids need color pencils." Farlan looked at her.

"Color pencils are cool." She whined.

"Yeah, for two-years-olds."

"Little Eren." Armin whispered to Mikasa as he stepped next to her.

"Absolutely." The little talk didn't go unnoticed by Farlan who now stared at them with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Really?"

"Me too. I want to be like him too. Say that I'm like him too!" Isabel whined and Armin let out a chuckle.

"You're like Eren too."

"It's not fair. We aren't similar. We can't be like Eren."

Mikasa looked at Armin curiously waiting how the blond will save this one but he just stared back, hoping for help. Mikasa sighed and clapped her hands together.

"It's mealtime. Don't talk while you're eating."

 

 

"Where's Eren? When will he come home?" Isabel asked later in the evening.

"He had an accident." Armin composed his talk carefully. "So now he has to stay at the hospital for some days."

"He's already been there far too long."

"What happened to him?"

"He got hurt when he saved somebody."

"Who?"

"Who...?" Armin asked back frowning not sure about the meaning of the question.

"Whom did he save?"

"Our boss. You know, he's a really important person."

"I hate him." Farlan stated as he reached for another sandwich.

"Me too." Isabel copied him.

"He's the one who pays the hospital fee for him." Armin tried to convince them.

"I want to see." The boy said and after looking at Armin, he continued. "I want to see if he has as good supply as he need. If not, we're taking him back." He ended proudly and Isabel nodded along with him enthusiastically.

Armin didn't know what to say, just stared at the two of them.

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll come for you and you can visit him. Deal?"

"Deal." Farlan reached out his hand and Armin shook it.

"Pinky-promise." Isabel held out her little finger.

"Pinky-promise." Armin repeated grabbing it with his own little finger which was almost thrice of the girl's.

 

 

 

As they promised next day they picked Isabel and Farlan up from Shiganshina. They watched the city passing by amused from the seats of the bus. Armin tried to make them sit properly but eventually gave up on these attempts when Isabel firstly started to cry loudly.

He almost sighed in relief when they got off the bus. Almost. Then he realized that now he had to deal with two little child on the street in the middle of the city, because Mikasa was less than helpful when it came to the kids. Farlan fought against holding hands with the blond and Isabel got scared of every noise of the traffic. They already saw the hospital when Armin stopped and his hold on Farlan's hand squeezed.

"What now?" He asked furiously.

"He's here again." Armin said looking at Mikasa, but she just shrugged.

"Let him be."

"It doesn't bother you even a little?"

"What? The way he stalks Eren or the way Levi stalks him away?"

"Either."

"Both bothers me." Mikasa sighed. "But even if I disagree it doesn't change neither of them. Just be happy that we're allowed to enter."

"I am." Armin protested as he started to walk again.

"Hey!" A cheerful but tired sound greeted them.

"Reiner." Armin murmured, while Mikasa just nodded at his direction.

"Who're they?"

"Eren's orphans."

"Eren's orphans?" He asked amused but didn't get answer. "And they allowed to go in."

"Seems like."

"If he's awaken..." He stopped. "Please tell him I'm waiting for him."

"Sure thing." Armin felt his heart clench at how pitiful the big man looked like full of anxiety.

 

 

But Eren wasn't awake when they arrived and like this, he didn't keep Isabel's and Farlan's attention long. They started running and playing in the huge room, even after Armin told them to stay silent because Eren needed a lot of rest. _And me too._ He added internally but already knew that he won't get any.

Eren opened his eyes due to Isabel's crying.

"Farlan, don't hurt Isabel." He said half-asleep.

"Eren, you're awake!" Farlan shouted.

"Farlan?" Eren asked and a warm feeling grew in his chest as he heard the familiar voice that woke him up several times home too. It felt like he was at home if it wasn't for his heart-monitor that chipped next to his ears. "Is Isabel here too?"

"Yes, Captain!" Isabel stepped next to his bed, holding her fingers to her forehead.

"I'm not a captain. I'm not a pirate."

"Then Corporal."

"Really?" Eren chuckled as he turned his head. "Corporals are scary, grumpy and looks at you frighteningly."

"Then sir."

"Nope."

"Prince."

"No." Eren frowned at the nickname. He looked up to meet with Armin's eye. "Hey, did they make you bring them here?"

"Exactly. To see if this place is good enough for your healing process."

"I almost forgot." Farlan hit his forehead dramatically which reminded Armin for Hanji's usual behavior. "Isabel, come! We have to take a good look at this place."

"Yes, sir!"

"Please don't interrupt us while we're working." He said to Armin and left the room, with Isabel close behind him. Eren just couldn't deny how happy it made him that the two of them came. He was unconscious for five days and at the first possible time they came to see if he's alright. He had to smile at the thought.

"Happy father?" Armin teased.

"Oh, shut up."

 

Farlan at this time played an airplane on the wide corridor, Isabel running after him, trying catch up with him but failing. The boy disappeared in the staircase when she got to the elevator door, what opened next to her and she ran into a man. Isabel stepped back and looked up to meet with an annoyed expression.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"N..." Isabel panicked. "Nothing, Corporal." She said and turned on her heels to run back to Eren's room, didn't even caring where Farlan went.


	12. Hospital bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi! :)
> 
> this is a saturday update. I actually waited only a week.. i'm a little proud.   
> Thanks for the comments. They really encourage me, i like reading them when i feel down. 
> 
> please, follow my wife's tumblr: eren-in-wonderland.tumblr.com
> 
> and please leave kudos and comment if you liked what you read. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

_Corporal?_ Levi raised his eyebrows as he stared at the filthy clothed girl. He didn't even want to know where the heck did she come from or what was she doing in a private hospital.

"Whatever." He murmured and walked towards Eren's room. He was there in the past days too. He came almost every day, hoping that Eren will be awake but still couldn't look into his eyes. Not that he knew what he wanted to tell him. Levi just didn't want Eren to be stucked in the hospital because of him.

To clear his conscience - and only for that - he already rented a private room with a TV. Not that he wanted Eren to reciprocate his actions. Levi just wanted to show his gratitude.

He scratched the undercut at the thought. Who did he waned to fool? He had no idea why he felt important but absolutely felt good when he saw Eren in his mercy, in the room he paid for. This all had nothing to do with gratitude. Especially the euphoric satisfaction that he felt when he banned Reiner from entering.

Levi knew this all will end once Eren's injuries healed and he leave the hospital. He'll go back to his wife, to his work. The blond probably will continue trying to seduce him. And who knows. Perhaps Eren will let him. Levi felt a knot forming in his stomach at the thought. Would Eren really cheat on Mikasa? Levi didn't really think so Eren'd be capable for something like that. But if he were Levi didn't like the thought Eren betraying Mikasa. Or if he does why with Reiner?

Why not Levi?

Not that Levi wanted him to be some one-night-stand. But if he were... something more...

But it had nothing to do with the expensive room he paid for. He didn't want to buy him, or his time. He also didn't want him to feel he's in debt. Levi just wanted Eren to think about him. To feel gratitude. To feel admiration. Or just envy. Anything. But think about him.

These thoughts haunted him in these past days when he didn't have to concentrate on his work.

He shook his head as he stopped in front of Eren's room, reached out and knocked. He waited for the answer that never came, so just pressed down the handle.

Mikasa worked on her laptop, Armin slept soundly on his arms at the side of the hospital bed. And the next thing Levi saw was a small face which peeked out from below the sheets.

Eren looked up at him, amused.

"Mr Ackerman!" He greeted him. Levi relaxed at the addressing and stepped inside, with even face.

"Hey." Levi held up his hand and for the first time in his life he felt the movement really awkward, so he dug it into his pocket as soon as he can. While his thought was occupied by the little girl who eyed him with fearful but rather curious look. Who was she? How did she get here? Was she Eren's relative? Acquaintance? Perhaps daughter...? _No way._ They didn't look alike. Not even slightly. If not the ability that both could widen their eyes as a puppy.

_'Yeah. That visage exactly look alike right now.'_

"Levi." Mikasa stared at him suspiciously, distracting him from his thoughts. "What a surprise."

"Really?" Levi asked back irritatedly. When he thought he'll visit Eren, he absolutely didn't mean ha had to deal with Mikasa too. But at a second thought he'd have known. After all when Mikasa isn't here?

"Really." Mikasa mimicked him mockingly.

"Mikasa." Armin nudged her with his elbow. He raised his head sleepily but as his eyes met with his boss', he almost fell off the chair.

"Mr Ackerman!" He nodded at his direction, giving up on proper greeting since they met almost every day in the hospital - in this very unprofessional way - but still didn't get used to his presence.

"Arlert." Levi nodded back and stepped closer to Eren, his eyes never left the tale orbs that finally looked at him with attention. They were full of life what Levi never saw before and it felt as if it hit him in the chest. He saw Eren's eyes thundering with anger towards rich, narrowing confused, panicking, but all of those expressions, all of those... No one could ever compete with this. This was admiring, happy, and as if the sun moved into his soul, now small golden speckles shined from the Caribbean green. Levi wanted to see it more, wanted to see as much as he could.

He didn't know how long he exactly stared into Eren's eyes but didn't even care. He wanted to save this moment, he wanted to take in the sight so he'd never forget it.

Eren slightly turned his head and gave him a shy smile before he actually spoke up.

"Erm... would you want to take a seat?" He motioned at the only left chair. The girl at this point worked up the courage to move out from below the bed and climbed up next to Eren and hid behind his arms, peeking out. Levi felt his eyes wince at the sight. Exactly that the girl with those filthy clothes sitting and lying on the clean sheets. But he didn't say anything, just stepped closer, and sat down with the atmosphere of authority.

Awkward minutes passed by while Mikasa refused not to stare at her boss despite Armin's every attempt to distract her. Eventually Isabel fell asleep on Eren's arm. At this point, Eren didn't looked at Levi anymore, just petted the sleeping girl's hair with a tender look in his eyes and smile on his lips. Armin was the first to get enough of the silence, so suggested to take Isabel home. Mikasa bit down on her lower lip for the proposition but nodded in agreement with a sigh.

Eren eyed them while they left the room, Isabel on Mikasa's back which was a really weird sight, and he heard as Armin told her that they still have to look after Farlan because he left half an hour now. The quarrel about whose fault it is was silenced by the close of the door.

Levi still looked at Eren as if he didn't even notice the others. He watched as Eren's eyes slipped from the door onto the TV's screen, his ears's tip slightly red and he almost could see as he bit his inner cheeks, feeling awkward.

Levi refused to be the one speaking up first, just stared at Eren expectantly. The boy eventually gave up on looking around and positioned his head into the most comfortable pose and gazed at the TV in front of him.

"I didn't except you to come." He said silently and his cheeks flushed but couldn't understand the reason for it.

"I didn't except you to be awaken." Levi answered. _'As if I didn't waited for this in the last days. But now he's alright and I don't have to feel bad because hi died because of me.'_

"Yeah. Mikasa mentioned that I was unconscious for days."

"It was a shitty job to deal with her in these days." Levi rolled his eyes.

"She freaked out on a daily basis, didn't she?"

"You bet she did." Levi snorted and Eren silently chuckled.

"I make her worry to often, I guess."

Levi just hummed in agreement. It felt nice taking with Eren Yaeger about nothing. _This was their first real conversation._ The thought hit him and left a warm feeling filling his chest. _'After all of this shit what we went through, this is the first time we actually talk.'_

"Um... Mr Ackerman." Eren glanced at him nervously and it didn't go unnoticed by Levi.

"Levi. Just call me Levi."

"Levi... You're the only business man who like being called by their given name." Eren smiled.

"Just don't like unimportant formalities." Levi shrugged enjoying the way his name rolled down from Eren's tongue.

"I see."

"Yaeger." Levi snapped, didn't convince himself to call Ereb on his name.

"Yeah?" Eren looked at him.

"What did you want to say?"

"It's not important."

"Really?" Levi asked sceptically.

"Really."

They stayed in silence, but Levi couldn't get rid of the frustration as they stared at each others eyes, trying to figure out something by pure looking.

"So?" Silence. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Eren turned his head, staring out of the window. Levi felt satisfaction for making the brunet feel awkward but at the same time slightly disappointed that those eyes don't linger on him anymore.

"Hey."

"Hm."

"Look at me." Levi said and rapidly wanted to bite down his tongue for saying it aloud. But it didn't matter because Eren turned back in his direction curiously, still not talking.

"What did you want to say?" Levi asked, his voice even. Eren scraped his jawline still didn't make up his mind if he really wanted to say. But he had not much option since Levi already was determined to hear whatsoever was on Eren's mind.

After a pause, Eren opened his mouth and Levi realized that he held back his breathe.

"So... before the incident."

_'Incident?'_ Levi thought. _'He could die and he call it an incident?'_ He was almost angry at the brunet for his choice of words.

"Armin came over and we talked..." Eren gulped and Levi literally could see as his Adam's apple bobbed. "... about you." He ended awkwardly and his eyes left Levi's.

If he didn't do, he could see the glint in Levi's optic at his words. He felt somehow excited by the fact that he was the subject. Eren glnaced at him nervously before continued.

"He told me about you. Like how you became what you are now. And that..." He paused hesitantly but Levi didn't want to give him a chance to dodge the topic.

"And what?" He pushed.

"That you... weren't born rich." He ended hurriedly and chewed on his lower lip anxiously what made Levi feel as if his skin started flaming. He had to cool down and compose himself before he answered.

"Yeah. It's true." _But how the hell Arlert knew about it?_

"So... all I wanted to say is that... I'm sorry for shouting at you." Ha glanced over at Levi obviously uncomfortable with apologizing.

Levi didn't answer right back, he didn't even react. He just blinked as the thoughts crowded in his head. As far as he knew, Eren was the most hardheaded person who he ever got to know- besides of course Hanji and Erwin. And yet, here he was, apologizing to Levi after he almost became cripple because of him.

"No problem, brat. Somehow I knew from the beginning that you had anger issues.

"Yeah. I always was a problematic child. Mikasa always got into fights because of me. Once, Armin got into a quarrel with some assholes whom hated him for being much more clever than them. I rushed to help him out and in the end..." He paused midsentence. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bore you."

Levi found himself disappointed when Eren stopped. He didn't even realized that the story caught his attention 'till it ended abruptly. He never was one for listening to childhood memories and also didn't think it would ever change, even though he was interested in some bratfight which probably happened like ten years ago.

"You didn't bore me." He said simply and saw the confusion in Eren's eyes. _In those eyes._

"I thought... It has to be because your face."

"You have a problem with my face?" Levi shot back immediately, making Eren jump and hiss in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... Just the painkillers wore off."

"I'll call the doctor."

"No, it's not that bad."

"Bullshit." Levi rolled his eyes and pushed the red button. "This is a private room. I paid for it so you can have a proper rest."

The nurse stepped in, and after some minutes came back with more pills, and left them alone, Eren still deep in his thoughts.

"Really now?" Eren murmured, his fists clenched next to his limbs around the blankets texture.

"What?" Levi raised his eyebrows, feeling strangely anxious.

"Really you were the one who paid for it all?" Eren gritted his teeth.

"Yeah." Levi shrugged. "So what?"

"This is just... just..."

Levi almost could see as a huge, red board shown up in Eren's brain with lighting letters forming: ERROR.

"I don't know how to pay back." Eren mumbled ashamed.

"To pay back? You kidding me?" Levi snorted. "You saved my ass. It's me who pays back here." Eren wanted to interrupt, but Levi silenced him with a glance before let his expression soften. "So just let me pay back."

_Just let me pester you._ Levi added. _What the... It's my duty, it's just simply my duty. Nothing more and nothing less._

"What's with that face?" He growled.

"Nothing... You just surprised me. I mean... You don't seem like someone who pays hospital bills for strangers."

"It's not just a hospital bill. This is a private room." Levi interrupted and immediately felt awkward from his outburst. "Whatever. Just enjoy it."

As he ended, a nurse came in and started to go over sheets. Levi stood up and stepped to the door, as he pressed down the door handle, he heard Eren spoke up.

"Mr Ackerman! Thanks... for everything. If you want, come next time too."

"Sure." Levi nodded and let the scowl ease up on his face.


	13. Back to stage one

Hi! Sorry for the long silent. ><"

I thought about putting this story on hiatus, but got inspired, so decided to continue it.

Thanks for the comments and kudoses! They encourage me every time.

I'll try to make updates more regularly.

I'm also looking for beta reader if someone would be interested I'd be really happy.

Please, leave comment if you like what you read! ^^

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

 

Mikasa and Armin came every day, sometimes even brought Izabel and Farlan with them. But Levi didn't show up almost for a week. And the hours spent alone in the hospital room became heavier and heavier, even with the huge TV in front of him. He didn't know how it worked but he was sure that it's too expensive. So Eren didn't call for nurse just when the pain became unbearable and he couldn't stand it anymore. He read cheap novels and drew onto the paper sheets that Armin brought with himself so Eren wouldn't get bored.

One time, late in the night, Mikasa left for hours, Eren laid in the silent room, the light of the lamp peered onto his face. He felt the little pencil falling from his hand, down the bed sheets and from there to the floor. His eyelids closed as well when he heard the door opening silently and a figure got into his view.

Eren turned his head slowly and recognized the posture.

"Mr Ackerman?" He asked half-asleep.

"What? Shouldn't you sleep this late?" Came the answer as Levi stepped in. As he heard the older's voice, Eren's fatigue abruptly flew away.

"You should too." Eren said and started to toss the papers aside.

"What did you do?" Levi sat down next to the bed onto the chair and peeked at the papers.

"Just draw. It's pretty boring here." He answered, pushing the papers further, out of view so Levi had to give up trying to get out anything of it.

"Boring?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Yaeger. There's a big-ass TV in front of you. Grab the fucking remote and try not to die from boredom." Levi snapped as he stared at Eren in disbelief, but the other didn't answer. "You don't like watching TV?"

"Not really." Eren smiled sheepishly.

"Thane what?" There were a long pause when he waited for answer. "What do you like?"

"Drawing... I guess."

"What did you draw?"

"Just a few sketches. You wouldn't like them anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not really good... But whatever. Why do you come this late?"

"I have a shit ton of things I have to take care of you know."

"Mikasa and Armin always come here early in the afternoon."

"And what do you think, why do I that much work?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... you let them..."

"You're a genius."

"Thanks for coming." Eren said and felt as his cheeks warmed up and only hoped that in the dim light Levi wouldn't notice it.

"You know, I don't like repeat myself, but once again. Don't you want to join Smith's?"

"I also don't like to repeat myself. I have no intention to leave my current job. And also, it's Armin's job."

"He can have another job at Smith's. He's a genius."

"I know he is. He worshipped you for years, it wouldn't be fair if I just take it from him, isn't it?" Eren looked at Levi, whose face stayed as expressionless as ever.

"Yeah, I think you're right." The man spoke up after a long pause.

"On the other hand, Armin is a way better assistant then I'll ever be. In the beginning he's very nervous but when he gets into his role, he'll be perfect. By the way, he's usually perfect in everything." Eren frowned. "So don't be too hard on him."

"Is this what he told you?"

"No, no, of course not... he's just... I mean..."

"Stop. You're babbling."

"Sorry." Eren rubbed his nose nervously and yawned from the exhaustion.

"Hey. I just mess with you."

"Whatever. I remember my first day as your assistant."

"You're only day."

"... and I also remember your senseless errands I had to run."

"You have to have some incredible memory." Levi deadpanned.

"What I'm trying to say here is to have some faith in him."

"Go to sleep, brat." Levi stood up and switched off the lamp.

"Mr Ackerman!" Eren spoke up once more. "Good night!"

" 'Night!" Levi turned back and after a short pause added. "Levi"

"Hm?" Eren mumbled half asleep.

"Call me Levi." He said but didn't get answer.

 

_________

 

"Two weeks and you can go home." The doctor winked at Eren.

"Two more weeks?" Eren whined and leaned back on his pillows, wincing at the pain that formed at the back of his head.

"This is why." Mikasa scolded him, but Eren just rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. He really was thankful and happy for his friends to come and visit him, but at the same time the more they came earlier the latter Levi can get there. He came quite often  but most of their conversations ended with Eren falling asleep and most of the times he couldn't even warn Levi before he went unconscious. Which really pissed him off - let alone what Levi would feel. But if the older was angry about it he didn't let it effect their meetings.

"Earth calls Eren."  Armin waved in front of his eyes distracting from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked scowling.

"Oh my god. It was as if Levi said it." Mikasa stated. "You shouldn't spend this much time with him."

"He comes here every day." Eren pouted. "Last time he let me see one of his works. He's awesome. I can't believe he became a business man instead of architects."

"I wish he did..." Mikasa mumbled, pissed with the two of her friends being so obsessed with the midget.

"I told you so. He's amazing." Armin continued as if he didn't even heard what Mikasa said. "Mikasa, if you'd get to know him, you'd admit it too."

"Really?" Mikasa asked sceptically. "He still is a rude midget."

"Eren..." Armin turned to him for help.

"Sorry Armin, but he really is a midget." Eren said, trying to hide his smile and failed miserably.

"You two are rude."

"But Armin, he's been an ass ever since we got to know him."

The door slowly cracked but it was a cold voice what got their attention.

"I believe this conversation is about me. Am I right?" Levi asked as he saw the smile froze onto Eren's face, just for his cheeks redden in embarrassment and look down to his hands. Levi would find this picture adorable if it wasn't for the situation.

"Mr Ackerman." Armin spoke up first. "We're just..."

"Don't say a word." Levi interrupted.

"Ackerman." Mikasa stared at him coldly.

"Yaeger." Levi nodded, his eyes full of sarcasm. "It's good to know that you take your sweet time talking about me."

"No, not rea..."

"I told you to shut up." Levi said sharply, making Armin back down.

"Hey." Mikasa stood up unintentionally to defend Armin, but he just looked up at her panicked.

"Mikasa, just leave it." He mouthed.

"Like hell I'll leave it. Listen here, Ackerman, it's okay you boss around at the office, but we're in a hospital, to meet with Eren, not to listen to your nonsense talk."

"Look your words Ackerman." Levi hissed.

"I'm a Yaeger." Mikasa stated. Levi couldn't even express how much he hated the fact that this girl had the right to have Eren's surname. The irritation came out of him unprofessionally that he was ashamed of it later but couldn't think rationally that time.

"Remember who pays here."

"What?" Mikasa snorted. "You'll ban us from entering too?"

"I can do that."

"You won't." Mikasa said.

"Who's banned from entering?" Eren spoke up.

"Oh. We didn't tell you?" Mikasa asked, a smirk forming on her lips, eyes never left Levi's which were cold but hold anger in his helplessness. "Reiner Braun can't come in, but he stands in front of the hospital building."

"Reiner is here?" Eren's face lit up. Levi tighten his jaw as he saw the unusual reaction. Sure, Eren was happy when he saw Levi, but that was nothing compared to this. At the simple mention of Reiner's name made Eren a lovesick puppy, which absolutely had something to do the bitter taste in Levi's mouth.

"Every. Single. Day." Mikasa enunciated clearly.

"He comes every day?" Eren asked, or rather mumbled as a faint blush spread on his cheeks and ears. Levi just couldn't understand this whole situation. Mikasa was a quite clever girl. How could she not notice the redness of Eren or the loving smile on his face at the mere mention of Reiner? Or she doesn't know that Eren's bisexual? There's no way something like this doesn't clarified in a marriage. Or she just doesn't care? It wasn't like Mikasa... His thought was distracted by a confused and demanding question.

"But why is he banned from coming in?"

"It's none of your business why I make my decisions." Levi frowned at the turn of conversation.

"It is our business." Mikasa shot back immediately.

"Mikasa, Armin... Could you guys leave us alone a little?" Eren whispered silently but clearly. Armin nodded as he gathered his things and left the room, but Mikasa couldn't stop herself from shooting a death glare towards Lei before stepping out and closing the door.

Levi stepped closer, eyes lingering on Eren's muffled hair.

"Care to explain?" The brunet asked.

"What?" Levi asked back trying to escape the fate - which was known as the end of this talk.

"What?" Eren mimicked sarcastically, but couldn't keep up the cool facade as anger raised in him. "Why Reiner has to freeze his ass off in the winter?"

"Is it my fault?"

"It is your fault." Eren glared but Levi had to notice it's far weaker then the one he had from Mikasa.

"I didn't tell him to stand there." Levi shrugged.

"He's there because of me! Why can't he just visit me?"

"I don't think Mikasa would appreciate."

"She doesn't appreciate me talking to you neither, and yet, here we are."

"Yeah, but I payed for it pretty much." _Unlike that blond freak._

"As if he couldn't do that too. He's just considerate enough to know that I hate being in anyone's care." He stared furiously at Levi. "I knew it. I knew it all too well from the first moment i saw you. Mikasa's right. You're a jerk."

Levi stayed expressionless. As he didn't feel little needles stab into his heart all over again. He let out a sigh which could also have been from boredom and he was well aware the fact that Eren probably think it really was.

"Why is he so important?" Eren blinked at the question.

" _Why is he so important?_ " He blushed slightly. "We're friends. I guess."

"Cut the crap. Answer the question." Levi knew that the answer most definitely will hurt him in a physical way too, but couldn't stop himself from asking. He didn't know when it all happened to him... In those days perhaps, when he saw Eren impatiently waiting for him to arrive. When he smiled widely shy at first and then almost at everything. When he listened to Levi whatever he said. When he let out shaky breathes in his sleep, frowning slightly as the painkillers wore off.

Levi became fond of him. The stories, the fidgeting, the eventual blushing, what should be only his to see, the eyes which showed so much emotions that it almost was ridiculous.

And yet, here he stood, waiting for Eren to speak up and declare his love towards another man, but it never came. Just more and more blushing.

"Don't really want to admit, eh?" Eren didn't deny it. " After all you have a wife." Levi huffed and didn't even know how to feel anymore. This whole case was lost from the very start. In the law, Eren was taken and so was his heart even if it was by an other person. And that left no place for Levi to interfere. He was a fool to deny it further, he wanted a place there. Just a small parcel from where he could conquer the whole.

"Wife?" Eren asked back confused.

"Yeah, you know, called Yaeger." Levi rolled his eyes irritatedly.

"Oh." Eren chuckled and all of his rage forgotten he started laughing. Levi frowned as he waited for him to calm down. "Oh my God... You really thought that Mikasa and I... Oh my God..."

"What's so funny?"

"Actually... she's my stepsister."

"Stepsister?" Levi asked back with a little flame of hopeful curiosity."

"Yeah. Oh my God... How the hell would she be my wife?"We don't even play in the same team."

"She seemed so... Wait, _what?_ " Levi's eyes widen in realization. "You swing the other way?"

"Yes." Eren said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't tell me you're homophobic."

"I don't give a fuck about people's sexuality." Levi snapped annoyed. _Unless it comes to you. Then I really do care what's your sexuality._

"Back to Reiner. Why don't you let him up?"

"He doesn't have to be here." Levi shrugged and hoped he's as neutral as always.

"But again, here you are, Armin and Mikasa, even Izabel and Farlan someday."

"You want to say they aren't needed either?" Levi asked more than pleased with the idea.

"What? No! How did you even came to this consequence?"

Levi smirked at how flustered he became. Or rather it was the ghost of the wide smile that wanted to spread on his face. It was relief, pure relief.

"You know, I really appreciate what you do to us, but would you please stop being an ass towards Armin?" He asked his face serious.

"When was I an ass?" Levi raised his eyebrow, appreciating that Eren didn't even flinch under his eyes. _One more thing to the list why is he perfect. Tch. As if he was perfect._ He shook his head inwardly to stop his thoughts.

"Just now. When you told him to shut up."

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes irritated by turning back to Armin. He really could find more pleasant topics to talk about since it was only the two of them and didn't even tried to hide it.

"Whatever. I'm tired." Eren said furiously and lay down, annoyance clearly visible on his face. "Bye."

Levi stood there as Eren turned his back towards him and switched off the lamp. Levi wanted to be annoyed by it, be angry and shake Eren's shoulder to not ignore him, but he was too... happy. _Maybe happy?_ The lightness in his head and in his chest, as if the world's weight were removed from his shoulder. Was it happiness?

He shrugged and stepped out, letting Eren to get lost in his thoughts.

_'So, he's gay.'_ Was the only thing in his head. _'He isn't married.'_ He hummed as he stepped into the elevator. _'Then Mikasa surely is overprotective.'_ He nodded at the receptionist.

The cool winter air hit him. It was freezing cold outside so he had to dig his hands deeper into his pockets. Three meters away, Reiner stood. Levi never really looked at him, why should he? But now he wondered if Reiner knew that he was the one who banned him from entering. Not that Levi had any intentions to change it. He wanted to keep Eren for himself as long as he could, and it definitely was good this way. Reiner looked up, straight into his eyes.

"Hey." He waved with a small smile which immediately made Levi hate him even more. "How is Eren?" He asked casually. Levi didn't answer just frowned. _'How the hell this brat knows that I came from...'_

"Don't play dumb. I know everything. This whole private room thing."

"Then you have to know about Eren's condition too." Levi stated.

"But then the two of you talked. So?"

"So?"

"You really do piss me off." Reiner said, the smile never left his lips, but his eyes were dead serious.

"Well, I could say the same for you."

"Leave Eren alone. If you never came, he wouldn't get into this."

Levi didn't answer so Reiner continued.

"Everything was alright, so fucking alright. You can't even understand. And then you came by and messed up it all!" He almost shouted but in a second his voice became cool and composed. "But even if you stuck him into private rooms and doesn't let him out, it won't stay like this forever. Because I'm his friend, and you're a bystander. Because I worked with him in these years, unlike you, who sat behind a desk reading fucking papers. And one more thing. The farthest you'll get is a handshake with him, if you even manage that. But I kissed him... and he kissed me back." He finished with a victorious glint in his eyes. "So try as hard as you can, you won't get anywhere near Eren."

"You finished?" Levi asked with a stoic face as he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

"For now, yeah. I finished." Reiner said with searching eyes, looking for any emotion on the expressionless face. Levi just nodded and walked to his car.

_It's none of my business. None of my business._ He repeated it over and over in his head as a mantra. He knew they had something special between, he knew it already and yet... He felt jealousy. He felt an urge to just o back to Reiner and tell him to stay fucking away from what he set his eyes on.

Eren's Levi's fucking assistant. Even if he's construction worker right now, even if he's friends doesn't like Levi, it doesn't matter, because Levi set his eyes on him.

Reiner kissed Eren, so what? He'll never do it again.

Not that he was on any better stage. He just went back to square one with the brunet.

"What the heck? Shall I kiss Armin's ass to make up with Eren?" He mumbled as he scratched his nape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No harm, but I think Mikasa is pretty cool.. even if she makes it hard to ship these two...


End file.
